Save you save me
by Saiyann
Summary: Sakura est prête à tout pour sauver la seule famille qu'il lui reste quitte à se plonger dans l'illégalité la plus totale mais elle ne s'attendait pas à faire la connaissance d'un policier pas comme les autres
1. Chapter 1

Depuis toute petite, ma vie n'a été qu'une accumulation d'erreurs et de déceptions. Tout ce que j'ai entrepris, s'est toujours soldé par un échec cuisant et désespérant. Enfin...il faut dire que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de chance. En effet, j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de sept ans et depuis ce jour sombre, j'ai été ballottée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et de foyer en foyer, sans parler de la solitude et la souffrance qui ne me quittent jamais. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, une petite lueur d'espoir est venue éclairer le chemin si sombre dans lequel j'étais engagée. J'ai retrouvé un grand-père que je n'ai jamais connu et qui m'offre la perspective de regagner un semblant de vie de famille et d'amour que je n'ai plus depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, quelque chose est venu menacer à nouveau la seule chose qui me maintient encore en vie. Oui...Mon grand-père est gravement malade et les soins qu'il nécessite sont bien trop chers pour que je puisse les lui payer. Cependant, je refuse de le laisser mourir. Je refuse de perdre une nouvelle fois quelqu'un que j'aime car je le sais pertinemment...si ce drame devait se répéter à nouveau, je n'y survivrais pas. Alors, le seul moyen rapide et à ma porter qui puisse m'aider à gagner une grosse somme d'argent, est de m'adonner à la vente de contrefaçons pour un patron véreux également impliqué dans une histoire de prostitution. Je sais bien que c'est ma seule chance de le sauver, seulement moi, Sakura Haruno, je ne sais pas encore dans quelle situation je viens de m'embarquer.


	2. Chapitre 1 Une journée cauchemardesque

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

-

_**Milianneloke: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira^^**_

Pov Sakura

Ce jour là, il n'était pas loin de vingt heures et je rentrais enfin chez moi après une dure et longue journée, plongée une fois de plus dans l'illégalité, à vendre de la marchandise bon marché, contre-façonnée et qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse de surcroît. En effet, ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour d'une seule et unique obsession: Gagner un maximum d'argent, et ce, quel qu'en soit le moyen. J'avais décider de m'engager sur ce chemin et de mettre ma conscience de côté pour pouvoir sauver la seule famille qu'il me restait. Oui, mon grand-père était atteint d'une maladie inconnue et c'était la seule façon de pouvoir le faire consulter un médecin et enfin trouver un traitement pour le soigner.

Je savais pertinemment qu'en faisant cela, je mettais en danger la vie de centaines d'enfants car je commercialisais des jouets pour enfants fabriqués dans un pays où les normes de sécurité étaient loin d'être aussi poussées que dans le nôtre. Seulement...Le monde entier pouvait bien crever, c'était le cadet de mes soucis tant qu'on ne m'arrachait pas une nouvelle fois une partie de moi-même. Jamais je ne l'aurais supporté...Mon cœur demeurait encore bien trop meurtri par la perte de mes parents pour résister à une souffrance telle que je l'avais connue quelques années auparavant.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée devant la petite maison miteuse dans laquelle j'habitais. Tout doucement, je passais la porte d'entrée, essayant de ne pas réveiller mon-grand père qui avait bien trop besoin de repos pour que je ne le réveille.

Je posais mon manteau troué et tournais la tête vers le miroir qui ornait notre sombre salon. L'image qu'il me renvoya me fit froid dans le dos; La lueur qui semblait enflammer mes deux grands yeux verts quelques années auparavant, semblait éteinte, rendant mon regard fade. La pâleur de mon visage aurait rendu jaloux un mort et mes cheveux roses étaient tellement emmêler que je fus soudain décourager en pensant au temps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour les coiffer. Enfin...après tout, je n'en avais que faire...Me faire belle me semblait être une activité tellement inutile...

Arrêtant ma contemplation, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Je savais que l'eau brûlante coulant sur ma peau me détendait toujours au plus haut point et avait comme un goût de renouveau. Cela pouvait surement sembler stupide mais elle demeurait ma seule consolation, le seul moment que j'avais pour moi après tout ce travail que j'avais accompli durant la journée et qui m'attendait à nouveau.

-Sakura...Gémit faiblement mon grand-père.

-Oh! Je t'ai réveillé? Lui demandais-je, inquiète, en me précipitant vers lui.

Son visage semblait bien plus pâle que le miens et des cernes creusaient ses yeux à tel point que je me demandais si cela était normal. Cela me faisait toujours mal de le voir souffrir ainsi mais je faisais de mon mieux pour paraître le moins triste possible.

-Non...ne t'inquiète pas...Ta journée n'a pas été trop dur?

-Ça a été. Ne parle pas. Garde tes forces. J'ai réussi à ramener quelque chose à manger pour ce soir. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

-Merci. Sakura...

-Oui?

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelle est la nature de ton travail?

-Non, je suis vraiment désolée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas prostituée.

-Très bien...

-Aller, rendors-toi. Je te réveillerais pour diner.

La soirée se passa dans une routine désespérante. Je préparais le diner lorsqu'il y avait de quoi manger, je lisais au coin du feu, puis je finissais par me coucher, sursautant au moindre gémissement de mon grand-père. Le lendemain, à l'aube et comme d'habitude, je me levais avec l'impression d'être plus fatiguée que la veille. Après m'être préparée, je quittais la maison en ayant dans le ventre que le maigre repas de la veille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrivais au quartier général de mon cher patron pour attendre ses directives. Cet endroit étaient toujours plein de monde: des dealeurs, des prostituées, des braqueurs et j'avais même entendu dire que des violeurs et des meurtriers étaient au service de cette organisation hors la loi. Cependant, le monde extérieur n'était pas au courant de cela, et pour ceux qui l'étaient, il se taisaient dans leur propre intérêt car ils demeuraient de ceux qui en profitaient.

-Sakura! S'exclama une voix mielleuse que je détestais par dessus tout et qui me donnait froid dans le dos.

-Orochimaru...

-Tu tombes bien, j'ai à te parler, me dit-il, dans un rictus plus que détestable.

-Ah bon? Mais...Pourquoi? Demandais-je, soudainement inquiète.

En effet, il n'était jamais bon qu'Orochimaru ait besoin de « parler » à un de ses employés.

-Ne t'angoisses pas! Me dit-il, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui était loin de l'être. Je veux simplement te parler de tes activités. Comprend-moi bien, ce n'est absolument pas une remontrance mais une constatation. J'ai remarqué que tes ventes ont baissées depuis quelques temps.

-Oui, mais...Les contrôles de police se font de plus en plus fréquents et...

-Seulement, tu dois être préparée à une telle éventualité, Sakura. Les contrôles sont monnaie courante dans le monde de la contre-façon. Je t'avais pourtant dis que cela risquait d'arriver et que c'était à toi de ne pas te faire prendre sans pour autant perdre de notre chiffre d'affaires.

-Je...je suis tellement désolée...ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Ce soir, je vous promet de vous ramener le montant habituel.

-Et bien, non. Tu te trompes, ma petite, Sakura. Aujourd'hui ne va pas être un jour comme les autres pour toi car tu dois me ramener l'argent perdu hier.

-Mais...Avec les temps qui courent, une telle somme est presque impossible à rassembler...

-Enfin, Sakura... Tu m'avais pourtant promis, lorsque je t'ai embauché d'être à la hauteur...

-Mais...

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais si je n'ai pas l'argent sur mon bureau ce soir, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te diriger vers d'autres activités...

-Non! Je...je vous promet que je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour atteindre vos espérances!

-Très bien! Je suis sûr que tu en es capable.

Je partis en courant vers le marché, la peur au ventre, priant pour une aide divine. Je ne pourrais jamais...

-Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, me demanda Témarie, une jeune fille qui s'adonnait également à la vente de marchandises illégales.

-Je...rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui dis-je, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

-Tu es sûre? Tu as l'air complètement paniquée.

-Oui, je...

-Ne me mens pas. N'oublie pas que je suis dans le même bateau que toi. Orochimaru m'a également fait part de ses menaces.

-Ah...

-N'y pense pas pour l'instant. Mettons-nous au travail, nous sommes déjà en retard.

-D'accord.

Nous avions choisi un petit coin reculé et discret, histoire de pouvoir être le plus transparentes possible aux yeux des forces de l'ordre qui nous traquaient sans relâche.

Une fois installées, nous nous mîmes à travailler sans retenue, mettant en avant nos talents de commerciales pour pouvoir récolter un maximum d'argent. Seulement, à midi, nos gains ne montaient pas bien haut et l'angoisse commençait à nous gagner sérieusement.

-Merde! S'exclama, Témarie. C'est pas avec trois pauvre clients en une matinée qu'on va rattraper notre retard!

-A ce train là, on arrivera même pas à atteindre notre chiffre d'affaires journalier...Dis-je, désespérée.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen.

-Lequel?

-Écoute, Sakura. Il faut qu'on trouve un emplacement qui mette en évidence notre stand.

-Mais tu es devenue folle? La police risque de...

-On a pas le choix! Soit on prend le risque de se faire prendre, soit on se prépare à passer un sale quart d'heure avec Orochimaru.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais le guet et au moindre soucis, on s'enfuit.

-Je...d'accord.

-Je sais qu'on risque gros mais c'est le seul moyen.

Nous déménageâmes alors toute notre marchandise et nous installâmes en plein milieu du marché. Une demie heure plus tard, les ventes augmentaient à une vitesse folle, seulement, l'inquiétude ne me quittait pas. Je n'osais penser à ce qu'Orochimaru dirait si nous nous faisions attraper par la police. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre et à penser à autre chose, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Témarie, quand soudain, je la vis arriver en courant, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

-Sakura! Cours! Ils arrivent!

Je ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps que je rassemblais déjà le plus de marchandises possible. En cinq secondes, je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine et ne sachant pas du tout par où je me dirigeais. Je bousculais des passants, les faisant vaciller et même tomber. Seulement, je n'en avais que faire. Ma seule obsession était de mettre le sac que j'avais entre les mains en sécurité.

-Arrête-toi! Me cria une voix d'homme.

Je ne me retournais pas, essayant, avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait, de le semer mais soudain, je sentis mes pieds se prendre dans ce qui semblait être une grosse pierre. Je percutais violemment le sol et, sans prêter attention à la douleur lancinante qui provenait de ma jambe, j'essayais de me relever. Cependant, c'était peine perdue. Je sentis une main forte me retourner et me plaquer au sol. Je rencontrais alors deux yeux noirs qui appartenaient à un homme d'une beauté irréelle. Son visage ne semblait pas contenir la moindre imperfection et les cheveux noirs qui l'encadraient, le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Seulement, je n'avais nullement le temps d'admirer un homme. J'avais bien plus important à faire, c'est pourquoi, j'usais de toutes mes forces pour me dégager de cette poigne de fer.

-Calme-toi! Me dit-il d'un ton dur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Il venait de m'arracher le sac que j'avais défendu bec et ongles. A ce moment là, la panique m'envahit à nouveau. Je levais lentement les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je le garde? Me demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

-Rendez-le moi! Hurlais-je.

-Tu plaisantes? Tu as déjà de la chance que je ne te boucle pas pour trafic de contre-façons! Aller! Va-t'en.

Non...Il était hors de question que je parte sans le sac. Je me levais alors et me jetais sur le policier qui ne réagit pas tout de suite à cause de la surprise qui l'avait envahi à la vue de mon comportement.

Je le frappais partout où je pouvais l'atteindre, cependant, une fois l'étonnement passé, il me dégagea d'un coup sec, me renvoyant aussitôt au sol.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça! Pars avant que je ne t'embarque! La prochaine fois que je te vois t'adonner à ce genre d'activités douteuses, tu le regretteras amèrement!

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons, me laissant seule avec mes peurs. Qu'est-ce qui m'attendais maintenant que je venais de perdre ce foutu sac? Où pouvait bien être Temarie? Je ne pouvais pas démissionner, j'avais bien trop besoin d'un travail. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à affronter la réalité et les horreurs que me réservait Orochimaru...

Sur ces pensées, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et éclatais en sanglot, laissant sortir toute la douleur que j'avais accumulée depuis plusieurs mois.

_**Salut tout le monde!!!**_

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic qui j'espère vous aura plu^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!**_

_**Vos avis sont très importants pour moi alors je les attends avec impatience!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Sam: Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu!!! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir et que la suite te plaira!!! En tout cas, merci pour ce commentaire encourageant!**_

_**Milianneloke: Merci!!! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre atteindra également tes espérances!!! N'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce qui te semble mauvais ou à refaire si c'est le cas^^**_

_**Carmen de souza: Merci pour ta review!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera! En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review^^**_

Pov Sakura

Je me dirigeais, la peur au ventre, vers le bureau d'Orochimaru. La pression était telle que j'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment allait-il réagir? Quelle serait la punition qu'il me donnerait? Pouvais-je supporter de lui obéir indéfiniment sans broncher? Autant de questions planaient au-dessus de moi sans que je ne puisse trouver une seule réponse.

J'arrivais enfin devant une immense et imposante porte en marbre. Je frappais timidement attendant, tremblante, que mon patron me donne l'autorisation de pénétrer dans cette pièce que je haïssais tant.

-Entrez, dit une voix mielleuse.

-Bonsoir, monsieur, répondis-je d'une petite voix que j'avais voulais forte et tranchante.

-Alors, ma petite Sakura. Combien me ramènes-tu ce soir?

Je savais pourtant bien qu'il commencerait par me poser cette question, cependant, elle avait eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique lorsqu'elle était parvenue à mes oreilles.

-Euh...Et bien, c'est que..., bafouillais-je.

Il me regardait de ses yeux perçants et je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il savait pertinemment quelle serait ma réponse. Pourtant, en bon sadique qu'il était, il me laissait m'emmêler dans mes explications insensées.

-Je...Continuais-je. Nous avons eu un problème.

-Ah bon? Et quel est-il?

-La police est arrivée et...a perquisitionnée toutes la marchandise.

-...

-Je vous jure que nous avons tout fait pour sauver notre stand mais...

-Mais vous avez échoué, Temarie et toi. Me coupa-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Je baissai la tête, n'osant pas affronter son regard terrifiant.

-Très bien. Je pense que tu comprendras que je dois prendre des mesures face à une telle incompétence.

-Je vous en prie! M'exclamais-je, désespérée. Laissez-nous une dernière chance, nous arriverons à compenser notre perte...

-C'est hors de question! Vous m'avez déjà fait perdre une grosse sommes d'argent! Je t'ai déjà donné une chance! Maintenant, je vais t'assigner à une activité dans laquelle je suis sûre que tu seras productive!

Cette dernière phrase venait de marquer la réalisation de ma pire crainte. Il me fallut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

-Non! S'il vous plait! Je ne pourrais jamais me prostituer...Je préfère...mourir...

-Et laisser ton grand-père à son triste sort? Me demanda-t-il, en haussant fortement la voix.

-Je...non.

-Très bien. Alors, tu es maintenant disposée à faire ce que je te dirais! Rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre à la prostitution.

-Comment? Demandais-je, n'osant croire à ce que je venais d'entendre.

-A partir de demain, tu feras parti de notre groupe de stripteaseuse. Tu as de la chance, cette activité rapporte bien plus que ce que tu faisais jusqu'à maintenant.

La joie qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'il m'avait confié qu'il ne comptait pas se servir de moi comme fille de joie, venait de me quitter bien vite. Stripteaseuse... Moi, la fille la plus coincée et pudique de tout le cabaret de mon patron, devait, à partir de ce moment, montrer son corps à de parfaits inconnus...C'était...impensable. Pourtant, je n'avais guère le choix.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante, au vue de la clémence dont je fais preuve à ton égard. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que l'on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie et qu'il faut parfois donner de sa...personne.

-Oui. Je le sais et je ferais ce qu'il faut.

-Très bien. Tu peux disposer. Je t'attends demain à dix-huit heures.

Une fois chez moi, le fait de voir mon grand-père avec le sourire, bien que toujours malade, me remonta presque instantanément le moral.

-Ça à l'air d'aller mieux, aujourd'hui, lui dis-je, enthousiaste.

-Oui, me répondit-il, ne lâchant pas ce sourire que j'aimais tant.

-Je suis désolée grand-père, je n'ai pas pu rapporter d'argent aujourd'hui, le repas sera maigre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sakura. Tu travailles tellement, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir?

-Justement, à ce propos, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

-Ah bon? Laquelle?

-J'ai trouvé un autre travail qui sera bien mieux rémunéré.

-C'est très bien ma petite fille.

-Repose-toi, je vais préparer le diner.

La nuit qui suivit fut longue et pleine d'angoisses. Cependant, j'avais pris ma décision des années auparavant: Je refusais catégoriquement de me laisser aller à d'inutiles états-d'âmes alors que j'avais l'opportunité de faire avancer mes projets à la vitesse supérieure. Peut importe mes peurs, mes doutes et mes réticences. Si je devais donner ma vie pour sauver celle de mon grand-père, je le ferais et sans aucune hésitation.

Vers huit heures du matin, et après un sommeil entrecoupé de réveils intempestifs, je me levais, décidant d'aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Nous étions au mois de Mars et la rosée du matin sur ma peau semblait bénie des dieux. Tout en marchant sans réelle destination, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder tranquillement loin de la triste réalité, jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit attiré vers un homme qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Ses cheveux noirs et son visage d'albâtre me donnaient une désagréable impression de déjà vu...Soudain, l'identité de cet homme me revint en mémoire. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce policier que j'avais rencontré la veille? Il était vrai qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, mon esprit avait été occupé à bien d'autres choses. Cependant, il n'en demeurait pas moins vrai que si j'étais dans une telle situation, c'était bien de sa faute à lui...Mais que pouvait-il bien faire là à une heure pareille? Cette question me vint à l'esprit lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que nous ne nous trouvions pas loin de mon lieu de travail. De plus, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Soudain, et me sortant de ma contemplation, un blond à l'air un peu gamin, surgit de nulle part entrainant visiblement le mécontentement du policier. Ce dernier semblait le réprimander quand l'autre se rendit compte de ma présence. Pas moins de deux secondes plus tard, les deux hommes me regardaient de leur regards perçants. Le brun s'avança alors vers moi d'un pas pressant. Plus il avançait et plus sa carrure imposante s'élevait devant moi, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

-Que fais-tu ici? Me demanda-t-il, menaçant.

-Euh...rien...

-Tu t'es remis à vendre sur le marché!

-Non...

-Naruto! Tiens là, je vais la fouiller.

-Hein? Demanda le blond. Mais pourquoi, Sasuke? Elle n'a rien fait.

-Si! C'est à elle que j'ai confisqué le sac, hier.

-Si vous voulez m'arrêter, il fallait le faire hier! M'exclamais-je, énervée.

J'essayai alors de partir de cet endroit qui m'avait parut soudainement repoussant, mais un bras puissant me retint.

-Tu partiras quand je serais sûr que tu ne caches rien! Naruto, je t'ai dis de la tenir.

Le blond s'exécuta en m'emprisonnant les bras. J'étais complètement bloquée et ne pouvais plus esquisser le moindre geste. Pendant que je pestais contre mon état de faiblesse, le dénommé Sasuke me fouillait en prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher là où il ne fallait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, obligé d'admettre que je n'avais rien d'illégal sur moi, il mit fin à sa stupide recherche.

-C'est bon. Déclara-t-il, visiblement déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé.

-Très bien! M'exclamais-je. Je peux partir maintenant?

-Attend! Pour qui travailles-tu?

-Pourquoi cette question? Demandais-je, méfiante.

-Répond! M'ordonna-t-il, durement.

-Je ne travaille pour personne. Ou plutôt je ne travaillais pour personne.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai dû arrêter depuis qu'un policier m'a pris sur le fait. Lui dis-je, narquoisement.

A l'entente de ces mots, je vis la colère emplir son regard qui me faisait déjà froid dans le dos. Il s'avança doucement vers moi, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Je saurais ce que tu caches, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le ton avec lequel il m'avait dit cette dernière phrase, me fit tressaillir de peur. Cet homme avait beau être séduisant à un point que s'en était incroyable, pouvait aussi être étonnement effrayant.

Je n'en attendis pas davantage et partis en courant tout en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et ce, bien plus depuis que son comportement envers moi avait changé du tout au tout. En effet, un jour il se montrait clément en me laissant partir et le lendemain, il me soupçonnait plus que jamais et allait même jusqu'à me fouiller alors que je n'était pas en situation de délit. Cette situation me paraissait plus que bizarre mais je n'avais pas le temps de me pencher sur la question. De plus, sa méfiance n'aurait pas d'incidence si je ne le croisais plus sur mon chemin. Je décidais donc de laisser ce sujet de côté car j'avais bien plus important à faire pour le moment.

La fin de journée arriva bien vite, pour mon plus grand désarroi. Je devais donc me diriger vers le cabaret de Monsieur Orochimaru et commencer mon rôle de stripteaseuse. La pression montait petit à petit en moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination. A peine avais-je pénétrer dans cette atmosphère sombre et indécente, qu'une jeune fille blonde se dirigea vers moi. Elle était très belle et il me semblait que je l'avais déjà croisée une ou deux fois.

-C'est toi Sakura? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh...oui, lui répondis-je, peu sûre de moi.

-Enchantée. Je m'appelle Ino et c'est moi qui vais procéder à ta formation.

-Ma...formation?

-Et bien oui. On ne devient pas stripteaseuse comme ça. Tu dois apprendre à danser, te déshabiller et surtout à séduire. Ce soir tu ne vas rien faire d'autre que regarder. Tu entreras en scène dans deux ou trois jours, histoire que tu n'aies pas l'air d'une arriviste.

-D...D'accord.

Malgré son air enjoué, je ne savais pas si je trouvais cette Ino sympathique. Elle avait plutôt le don de me stresser plus que je ne l'étais déjà, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Très bien, je vais te montrer les vestiaires.

Je la suivis jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une salle remplie de jeunes femmes toutes habillées comme si elles se trouvaient au Moulin Rouge. Ces tenues étaient d'ailleurs...dénudée, ce qui me fit déglutir lorsque je me rendis compte que je devrais bientôt les porter.

-C'est elle la nouvelle venue? Demanda une jeune fille rousse.

-Oui. Il va falloir lui apprendre tout ce qu'on sait, dis Ino.

-Elle à l'air flippée, se moqua une autre fille, plutôt petite aux cheveux bruns.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit la rousse. Tu vas y arriver.

Je ne pouvais sortir un mot. L'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit était obscène et je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'y faire.

-On doit y aller, les filles. Dit Ino. Sakura, il faut que tu regardes tout le striptease. Essaye de te souvenir d'un maximum de choses. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour te former.

-Oui.

Les heures qui suivirent s'annoncèrent très éprouvante. En effet, lorsque je voyais toutes ces filles se trémousser autour des barres qui parsemaient la scène, tout en se dénudant devant les yeux affamés des hommes les plus abjects que je n'avais jamais vu, le désespoir m'envahissait à nouveau. Seulement, avais-je le choix? Bien sûr que non. Je n'avais aucune autre alternative.


	4. Chapter 3 Illusion

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Milianneloke: Je suis vraiment contente d'atteindre tes espérances!!! ça veux dire que je m'en sors pas trop mal^^ merci encore une fois pour ton soutien!**_

_**Sam: Merci pour ta review! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant^^**_

Pov Sakura

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que ma formation avait commencée et ma carrière de stripteaseuse devait débuter le soir même. Le fait de voir Ino et les autres filles en action m'avait donné un avant goût de ce qui m'attendait; les hommes en train de baver en admirant le corps de jeunes filles qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de se dévêtir devant eux, leurs remarques obscènes, leurs mains baladeuses...D'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, elles prenaient de gros risques en s'adonnant à de telles activités. En effet, quelques temps auparavant, une fille se serait faite violée par un des « spectateurs », à la sortie du cabaret. Lorsque j'y pensais, des frissons de dégoût, comme je n'en avais encore jamais eu, traversaient mon corps à tel point que j'étais prise de nausées. Cependant, ce jour-là, je n'avais guère le temps de m'attarder sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer lorsque ce serait mon tour de m'exhiber car l'état de mon grand-père semblait empirer depuis vingt-quatre heures et cela m'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Il était quatorze heures et aux vues de sa fièvre grandissante et de son état de faiblesse, je me décidais à aller chercher de quoi le soulager. L'argent que j'avais mis de côté devait servir à acheter de la nourriture mais je n'avais plus le choix.

Je m'approchais donc doucement de la seule famille qu'il me restait et lui chuchotais à l'oreille:

-Grand-père, je vais faire quelques courses, je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Il me répondit par un faible gémissement qui me brisa le cœur. J'aurais tellement aimé rester un peu plus longtemps à ces côtés, cependant, je me fis violence et me dirigeais à pas de loup vers la porte d'entrée pour m'engouffrer sous une pluie battante. Le ciel lui-même semblait tout faire pour me décourager seulement, je ne baisserais pas les bras...Ce n'était pas pour moi que je me battais alors je n'avais pas le droit de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Essayant d'échapper à ce véritable déluge, je courus jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche. Les pharmacie étaient bien au-dessus de mes moyens, ce qui m'avait fait abandonner l'idée d'investir dans un quelconque médicament. Le mieux que je pouvais faire à cet instant précis, était de trouver un moyen de rafraîchir un maximum mon grand-père pour pouvoir faire baisser la fièvre. J'aurais bien pu faire des glaçons moi-même mais nous ne possédions pas de congélateur. Seulement un petit réfrigérateur qui fonctionnait selon ses envies, ce qui nous avait valut à plusieurs reprises bien des désagréments.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, la chaleur du magasin m'enveloppa complètement, me faisant pousser un léger soupir de bien-être. Commençant donc mon inspection le long des nombreux rayons qui parsemaient le supermarché, je ne prêtais guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme au cheveux bleus et au regard pervers m'interpelle.

-Hé! Salut ma belle. C'est quoi ton petit nom?

Et voilà. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un ou quelque-chose vienne perturber mes projets? Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et continuais à vaquer à mes occupations.

-Moi c'est Suigetsu. On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre ensemble, histoire de faire connaissance.

Quand allait-il me lâcher, celui-là? Je décidais de continuer à l'ignorer, espérant qu'il abandonne l'idée de me draguer comme un véritable boulet.

-Je connais un petit bar très sympa, pas loin d'ici. Continua-t-il.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter de ne même pas pouvoir faire mes courses tranquillement? Les pervers, j'allais en rencontrer suffisamment le soir même sans que je n'ai besoin d'en côtoyer également la journée.

-Ho! Je te parle! S'énerva-t-il, en me prenant violemment le bras pour que je me retourne.

-Lâchez-moi! M'écriais-je, commençant véritablement à prendre peur.

-Laisse-là tranquille! Dit une voix qui m'était vaguement familière. Une voix douce mais virile. Une voix apaisante...

Je levais les yeux vers la personne qui venait de prendre ma défense et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je rencontrais le regard ténébreux de mon cher policier?

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi! L'agressa le dénommé Suigetsu.

On pouvait facilement lire la colère sur le visage du brun. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui répondit, son ton se révéla étonnement calme mais pourtant si menaçant.

-Lâche-la avant que je ne m'occupe sérieusement de ton cas.

A la vue du charisme et du respect que dégageait naturellement son opposant, le fauteur de trouble n'osa pas rétorquer et fini par tourner les talons.

-Ca va? Me demanda mon sauveur.

-Très bien, lui répoindis-je, hautaine.

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné par mon comportement.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette arrogance? Il me semble que vous devriez m'être reconnaissante. Ce type aurait pu...

-Et bien merci! Vous êtes content?

-...

-Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire, lui lançais-je, m'apprêtant à m'en aller à mon tour, quand soudain, je sentis une main me retenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez vous? Me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Quoi? C'est vous qui me demandez ça?

-Comment ça?

-Vous vous étonnez de ma colère à votre égard quand votre comportement est des plus étonnant? Un jour vous vous montrez clément envers moi, le suivant vous me manifestez une méfiance exacerbée et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, vous courrez à mon secours. C'est à ne plus rien comprendre!

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, pardonnez-moi. Il est vrai que cela a pu vous paraître bizarre et je m'en excuse.

-Bizarre? J'en suis venue à ma demander si vous n'étiez pas schizophrène.

Il rit à ma remarque. Étrangement, je me surpris à apprécier l'entendre rire.

-Non, je ne suis pas schizophrène, juste policier. Et je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une jolie jeune fille se faire agresser sous mes yeux sans rien faire.

-Oh...Dis-je, rougissante à l'entente de ce compliment.

-D'ailleurs, puis-je également tenter ma chance et vous inviter à boire un verre avec moi. N'ayez crainte, je ne suis ni un pervers, ni un pot de colle.

-Vous invitez une fille que vous soupçonnez de vendre des choses illégales? N'est-ce pas un moyen d'essayer de me coincer? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais j'ai arrêté de faire ça depuis le jour où vous m'avez prise la main dans le sac.

-Détrompez-vous, je ne vous soupçonne plus de rien et je sais très bien que vous n'avez plus rien à vous reprocher. C'était une invitation tout à fait innocente.

-Innocente? Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Me répondit-il, un sourire en coin et son regard me transperçant de toute part.

-Et bien je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter. J'ai tellement de choses à faire et le temps me manque.

-Alors ce sera pour la prochaine fois dans ce cas.

-D...D'accord, acquiesçais-je, timidement.

Je tournais les talons, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'étais incapable d'expliquer une telle réaction de ma part. Pourquoi mon pouls s'emballait-il ainsi lorsqu'il me regardait? A ce moment précis, ma seule espérance était de le revoir et d'aller boire ce verre avec lui.

Sortant d'un coup de mes pensée, le motif de ma venue à cette endroit me revint en mémoire. C'était tellement ridicule...Je n'avais pas le temps de laisser mon esprit divaguer sur des choses aussi futiles...Mon grand-père était bien plus important que ce policier coureur de jupons. Je me mis alors à chercher avec frénésie la seule chose qui pourrait rendre ma journée un peu moins sombre et je le trouvais après pas moins de deux minutes. Un ventilateur en promotion était posté devant moi. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais entendu quelque part qu'il fallait absolument faire baisser la température d'un malade en le rafraichissant. Peut-être bien que cet objet pouvait sembler inutile face à ce genre de situation, cependant, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire avec mes petits moyens.

Une fois le ventilateur acheté, je rentrais le plus vite possible chez moi et passa le reste de l'après-midi à m'occuper au mieux de mon grand-père. Le soir arriva trop vite à mon goût et il était déjà l'heure de le quitter pour aller travailler.

-Dors bien, grand-père. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

-Bien. Fais attention à toi, réussit-il à me dire au prix d'un grand effort.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je pris alors mon manteau et mon sac et me dirigeais, le cœur lourd, vers ce lieux qui me promettait tant de doutes et de moments difficiles.

A peine entrée, je me précipitais vers les vestiaires pour me changer, me coiffer et me maquiller.

-Il faudra que tu attendes ton tour, Sakura. Me dit Ino. Un groupe de cinq fille va d'abord entrer en scène, puis ce sera nous.

-D'accord, répondis-je, simplement.

-Dès que tu auras fini de te préparer, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles suivre le spectacle, histoire de bien te remémorer la marche à suivre.

-Oui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je préférais mettre ma conscience de côté pour ne pas risquer de faire marche arrière au dernier moment. Je me dirigeais donc vers le rideaux qui se trouvait juste derrière la scène et qui cachait par conséquent les « coulisses », de cette représentation séductrice.

Je jetais vite fait un œil sur le public composé, comme d'habitude, par un amas de vieux pervers en manque, jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit attiré par des yeux noirs pénétrants que j'avais rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Mais que faisait-il là? Était-il en train d'enquêter pour essayer de coincer Orochimaru? Si jamais il arrivait à ses fins, le seul espoir que j'avais de sauver mon grand-père tomberait à l'eau. Non...Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire...Paniquée, je courus vers Ino.

-Ino! Orochimaru est arrivé? Lui demandais-je, complètement paniquée.

-Euh...pourquoi?

-Il...Il faut que je lui parle!

-Il est juste derrière, me dit-elle, incrédule, en me montrant un endroit reculé où mon patron semblait en grande discussion avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me précipitais donc vers eux en interpellant l'homme aux yeux de serpents sans la moindre discrétion.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Me demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas plus qu'Ino, la nature de mon agitation.

-Il...Il y a un policier dans la salle!

-Oui. Et alors?

-Et bien...

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ma petite sakura. Un cabaret spécialisé dans le striptease est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, ria-t-il en voyant mon visage incrédule. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, mon ami ici présent connait très bien ce policier.

-Co...comment ça?

-Je suis policier moi-même, me dit l'homme en question. La seule différence c'est que je travaille pour le compte de monsieur Orochimaru. Pour faire simple, j'infiltre la police de la ville pour brouiller les pistes concernant les activités illégales de Monsieur Orochimaru. De plus, je connais bien le jeune homme dont vous êtes en train de parler, mademoiselle. C'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Un élément très prometteur dans le milieu policier. Depuis des mois, il essaie de démanteler tout notre réseau, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour que jamais il n'arrive à ses fins.

-Vous...Vous voulez dire qu'il est bien là pour...

-Oui. Il est là pour repérer la moindre faille et pour enfin avoir la preuve que ce cabaret est à la base de tous les crimes et délits qui se passent dans cette ville mais comme je viens de vous le dire, il n'a aucune chance d'y arriver.

-Ah...répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Tu vois, ma petite Sakura, continua Orochimaru. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu peux aller travailler tranquillement.

-Très bien, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers le rideau et me risquais à jeter un autre coup d'œil vers cet homme qui semblait bien plus mystérieux qu'il n'avait voulut faire paraître.

-Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Ino.

-Je...Oui.

-Souviens-toi de ne jamais faire confiance à ce genre de mec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé entre vous mais, il ne t'a approché que dans le but de se servir de toi. C'est peut-être difficile ce que je vais te dire mais, ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux s'il à essayer de te séduire.

-Comment sais-tu que...

-Enfin, Sakura. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que je me trompe. Je connais bien ce genre d'homme. La seule chose qui compte pour lui c'est son boulot et il ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. De plus, une proie aussi facile que toi devait être une aubaine. Tu es si naïve.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi!

-Mais je ne moque pas de toi. Je dis simplement la vérité. Ne rêve pas. Les contes de fées ça n'existe pas. Jamais Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'intéressera à toi.

-C'EST A VOUS, LES FILLES! Cria une voix que je ne connaissais pas, mettant un terme définitif à cette conversation qui, sans que je ne le réalise complètement, m'avait brisé le cœur.

Je me dirigeais donc doucement vers la scène et pris place, l'obscurité nous cachant complètement, moi et les autres filles. En attendant le lancement de la musique et le retour des spots, un millier de questions me traversèrent l'esprit. Comment avais-je pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que cet être magnifique, ait voulu inviter une fille aussi quelconque et insignifiante que moi à boire un verre? C'était Ino qui avait raison. Je me berçais décidément trop d'illusion.

Le spectacle commença enfin et je fermais complètement mon esprit à ce qui se passait autour de moi, ignorant les interpellations qui m'étaient destinées et les regards dégoulinant de perversité de tous les poivrots qui maintenaient leurs yeux rivés sur moi. Je fis même abstraction de ce regard noir et pourtant si magnifique dirigé lui aussi vers ma direction, jusqu'à ce que je le croise. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas, moi lui jetant un regard plein de défis et de ressentiments et le sien fixe à tel point que je n'aurais pas pu le soutenir si je n'avais pas été autant en colère. Puis, continuant à le regarder profondément, je fis glisser mon corset qui tomba à terre, dévoilant ma poitrine à la vue de tous.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Milianneloke: Je voudrai vraiment te remercier du fond du coeur de me laisser tes impressions à chaque chapitre! Ton soutien est très important pour moi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres^^ **_

Pov Sakura

Le spectacle commença enfin et je fermais complètement mon esprit à ce qui se passait autour de moi, ignorant les interpellations qui m'étaient destinées et les regards dégoulinant de perversité de tous les poivrots qui maintenaient leurs yeux rivés sur moi. Je fis même abstraction de ce regard noir et pourtant si magnifique dirigé lui aussi vers ma direction, jusqu'à ce que je le croise. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas, moi lui jetant un regard plein de défis et de ressentiments et le sien fixe à tel point que je n'aurais pas pu le soutenir si je n'avais pas été autant en colère. Puis, continuant à le regarder profondément, je fis glisser mon corset qui tomba à terre, dévoilant ma poitrine à la vue de tous.

Malgré ma semi-nudité, son expression ne changea pas. Son visage demeurait toujours de marbre. Cependant, à peine avais-je fait cette constatation, que je crus déceler comme une lueur de...satisfaction.

Même si cette réaction pour le moins étrange, me turlupinait, je continuais ce spectacle plus qu'humiliant essayant au mieux de ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger, lorsque tout d'un coup, je sentis un corps se coller au mien et des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Stoppant brusquement mon déhanchement, je me retournais pour rencontrer les yeux hagards d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait les cheveux gras, un sourire malveillant collé au visage et puait l'alcool à m'en donner la nausée. Sans plus réfléchir et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je le giflais avec une force qui m'étonna moi-même. Ce geste jeta un silence total sur l'assemblée qui semblait s'être soudainement figée.

L'homme mit, quant à lui, quelques secondes avant de réagir mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je venais de le frapper, il me prit violemment par les cheveux, faisant naître sur mon crâne, une douleur aiguë et difficilement supportable.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, espèce de traînée!

-Lâ...lâchez-moi, réussis-je à articuler.

Il serrait ma chevelure de plus en plus fort et des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de mes joues. Pensant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à me faire payer plus cruellement cet affront, je fus surprise de le sentir desserrer sa prise, jusqu'à me lâcher complètement. Je relevais alors doucement la tête, et fus complètement foudroyée devant le spectacle que j'avais devant mes yeux. En effet, Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait, le regard meurtrier, devant mon agresseur en le tenant en joug avec ce qui devait être son outil de travail: un révolver.

A partir de ce moment là, un brouhaha émana de la salle et je me rendis compte que la source de cette agitation provenait des hommes de main d'Orochimaru qui essayaient, non sans mal, de faire évacuer les spectateurs avant que l'image du cabaret, déjà bien amochée par sa mauvaise réputation, ne se ternisse un peu plus. Mon patron, quant à lui, se précipita vers nous pour essayer de résoudre ce petit « problème ».

-Monsieur Uchiwa, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils, voyons...

-Rassurez-vous, je suis tout à fait calme, lui répondit-il sans pour autant baisser son arme, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa cible. Ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est que vous laissiez entrer des individus potentiellement dangereux pour vos employées.

-Enfin...Répondit Orochimaru soudainement mal à l'aise. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que cet homme était dans un état second lorsqu'il est entré.

-Ah bon? Vos armoires à glace sont-elles débiles au point de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître un homme soûl lorsqu'elles en croisent un? C'est pourtant leur boulot, non? A moins que vous ne les ayez engagées juste histoire de faire croire que tout était en règle dans votre cabaret?

-Non, pas du tout. Vous pouvez chercher dans les moindres recoins, vous ne trouverez rien qui ne soit pas aux normes, ici. Lui répondit son interlocuteur qui semblait être passé de la crainte à l'agacement. Je vous en prie, abaissez votre arme et laissez mes hommes s'occuper de lui.

-Non, dit le policier en abaissant tout de même son arme. Je n'aime pas vos manières.

-Je...

-Quant à toi, dit-il, menaçant en se retournant vers l'homme apeuré qui venait de m'agresser, que je ne te revois plus traîner par ici. Déguerpis!

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant vers la sortie. Cependant, je ne fus pas soulagée pour autant et ce, surtout lorsque je pouvais sentir la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard devant moi.

-Ici, dit l'Uchiwa, je ne trouverais peut-être rien, mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil, vous et tous vos sbires.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher.

Le policier émit un petit rire qui semblait signifier « c'est ça » puis tourna les talons pour, à son tour, quitter ces lieux.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec cet homme qui me donnait la chair de poule lorsque je sentais qu'il était en colère et en l'occurrence, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Je n'osais le regarder dans les yeux et gardais par conséquent les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il avait soufflé cette phrase très lentement, comme pour me montrer à quel point je devais la prendre au sérieux. En effet, sans même qu'il ne me le dise, cette phrase en cachait une autre bien plus redoutable.

-Parce-que je peux te promettre, continua-t-il, que si tu me ramènes encore des problèmes, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Ne pouvant me taire plus longtemps, je lui crachais:

-Il m'a touché! Il n'avait pas à poser ses salles pattes sur moi!

-Ce sont les risques du métier!

-Être stripteaseuse, c'est se montrer pas se donner!

-Ton devoir est de me rapporter de l'argent et je me fiche de ce que tu dois faire pour y arriver! C'est la dernière fois que tu gifles un de mes clients, tu m'as bien compris?

-Je...Non!

Il me prit violemment par le col et plongea son regard enragé dans le mien.

-Tu feras ce que je te dis sinon tu iras écarter les jambes comme les autres! Suis-je assez clair?

N'osant le contredire davantage, j'acquiesçais. Il me lâcha alors, me laissant seule sur la scène qui avait porté mes premiers pas en tant que stripteaseuse. J'avais espéré de tout mon cœur que ce moment se passe sans aucune anicroche mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était passé. De plus, je demeurais intimement persuadée que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Ravalant à grandes peines mes larmes, je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour me changer. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et d'oublier au plus vite cette journée maudite. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que la journée du lendemain se révèlerait plus tranquille et sereine mais j'en doutais fortement.

Au moment de sortir, je vis Uchiwa adossé au mur qui faisait face au cabaret. Que faisait-il là? M'attendait-il? Non, c'était impossible. Cependant, à peine m'étais-je dis cela, qu'il s'avança vers moi, avec son éternel regard ténébreux.

-Vous allez bien?

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me posez cette question aujourd'hui.

-C'est exact et c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la deuxième fois que je vous sauve la mise en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

-Merci de me rappeler la malchance qui me poursuit ces jours-ci.

-Je constate que vous n'avez décidément pas le merci facile.

-Je vous remercie infiniment mais je dois vous laisser. Quelqu'un m'attend chez moi.

-Je vais vous ramener. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver d'autre sur le chemin.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer. C'était dingue ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver. Un mot de sa part suffisait à me faire sortir de mes gonds et le pire, c'est que je voyais que ça l'amusait.

-Puis-je vous poser une question? Me demanda-t-il.

-Même si je ne vous donnais pas la permission, vous le feriez quand même, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous n'avez pas tord. Me répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement à mon égard? Il me semble que vous avez accepté de boire un verre avec moi quand l'occasion se présentera et là, vous m'évitez.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Et quelles sont-elles? Je ne me suis pas mal conduit envers vous. J'ai même accouru à votre secours toute la journée.

-C'est bon! Fichez moi la paix! Si c'est pour me le ressortir à chaque fois, la prochaine fois laissez-moi me débrouiller toute seule!

-Oh! Mademoiselle s'énerve!

-...

-Pourquoi travaillez-vous là-bas?

-Ça fait deux questions! Dis-je, exaspérée.

-Répondez à celle-ci, s'il vous plait.

-Je...je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je travaille en tant que stripteaseuse mais pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Votre petit ami? Est-il au courant de vos activités?

-Je n'ai pas de petit-ami

-Humm. C'est bon à savoir.

Cette phrase me stoppa soudainement. Les paroles d'Ino me revinrent alors en tête.

_Je connais bien ce genre d'homme. La seule chose qui compte pour lui c'est son boulot et il ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. De plus, une proie aussi facile que toi devait être une aubaine. Tu es si naïve._

La colère m'envahit à nouveau. Il se fichait de moi et je le savais. Cependant, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire.

-Je déteste vos sarcasmes, je déteste votre arrogance, je vous déteste tout court!

-Rien d'autre?

-Si! Je déteste votre confiance démesurée!

Je m'étais arrêtée pour lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux, de façon à ce qu'il comprenne bien à quel point il m'horripilait.

-Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'arriverez pas à me manipuler!

-Comment ça? me demanda-t-il, soudainement surpris.

-Je sais très bien que votre seul but est de vous servir de moi pour collecter des informations sur Orochimaru! Vous pensez pouvoir me séduire, c'est ça? Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau!

-Je...non, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention...

-Vous pensez que le fait de m'avoir sauvé deux fois vous ferait paraître héroïque à mes yeux? Pfff! Quelle prétention!

-Je vous ai sauvé sans la moindre arrière pensée!

-Bien sûr!

Je me retournais et partis dans la direction opposée, seulement à peine avais-je fait trois pas, que je sentis sa main s'emparer de mon bras pour m'arrêter. Je me retournais lentement avec l'intention de lui lancer une réplique des plus cinglantes, mais il me devança.

-Laissez-moi une chance.

-Quoi?

-Laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver que je ne suis pas le salaud que vous croyez.

-C'est impossible. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir confiance en vous.

Il me lâcha doucement le bras et avec un regard dur, me lança:

-Vous dîtes ne pas vouloir vous faire manipuler mais pourtant vous l'êtes bel et bien!

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Vous croyez les dires des gens et vous vous empressez de juger quelqu'un dont vous ignorez tout!

-Je...

-Vous ne savez rien de moi. Je vous pensais un peu plus intelligente que cela, Sakura.

-Je vois.

-Quoi dont?

-Vous êtes très fort pour les retournements de situation et pour faire culpabiliser les gens... Je ne veux plus vous voir! Allez vous faire foutre!

_**Salut tout le monde! **_

_**Alors, vos impressions?**_

_**J'attends avec impatience votre ressenti par rapport à ce chapitre ou à ma fic en général. La trouvez-vous originale? Pensez-vous qu'il y ait quelque-chose à changer ou à améliorer?**_


	6. Chapitre 5  Je n'ai plus le choix

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**MilianneLoke**__** : **__Encore merci pour me mettre des reviews régulièrement! Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de longs chapitres...Même à l'école, j'ai tendance à ne mettre que le plus important lol! Je vais essayer d'y remédier, promis! En tout cas, merci encore!_

_**Gabe.e: **__Wouha! Quelle review! Vraiment je te remercie pour ce commentaire ultra constructif! J'adore ça! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur! Je suis contente que tu ais l'impression que les personnages sont réels car c'est mon but premier! Pour ce qui est de la naïveté de Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas, au fil des chapitres elle va devenir de plus en plus dur et sûr d'elle. A ce moment de l'histoire elle est encore très naïve car elle n'a fait que vendre des produits contre-façonnés mais elle va se plonger de plus en plus dans l'illégalité pour pouvoir sauver son grand-père et elle va par conséquent gagner en maturité^^_

_En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant ma fic et je te souhaite de passer un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre! _

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je n'avais plus recroisé Sasuke Uchiwa et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Peut-être s'était-il enfin rendu compte que je n'étais pas la petite fille naïve et innocente qu'il s'était imaginé. Je me demandais quel nouveau plan il avait échafaudé pour arriver à ses fins sans mon « aide ». Cependant, et après mûre réflexion, ce n'était pas mon problème. Comme je m'en convainquais le plus souvent, mes pensées ne devaient se dirigées uniquement vers l'objectif qui était le mien: Mon grand-père et rien d'autre.

Depuis trois semaines également, mon « métier » de strip-teaseuse continuait chaque soir et pour mon plus grand soulagement, aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer depuis ce fameux soir où je m'étais faite agresser, ce qui m'aidait grandement à faire abstraction de ma conscience et de mes états-d'âmes. La seule chose qui me hantait et me rendait malade, était que l'état de santé de mon grand-père empirait de jour en jour et malheureusement, mes petites économies n'évoluaient pas de la même façon. Il fallait donc absolument que je trouve un moyen rapide de gagner plus d'argent. La prostitution serait ma dernière option...Le cas échéant.

Tout en pensant aux différentes solutions qui s'offraient à moi, je rentrais, une fois de plus, dans le cabaret dans lequel j'exerçais.

-Tiens...Sakura. Dis Ino, en me voyant entrer dans le vestiaire.

-Bonsoir, lui répondis-je, froidement.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Sasuke s'intéressait à moi, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. En effet, elle était devenue froide, moqueuse et méchante. Pourtant, je ne me laissais pas abattre par ces gamineries. Cela ne me touchait pas. Je n'étais pas là pour me faire des amis mais pour travailler, travailler et encore travailler.

-Orochimaru est-il là? Lui demandai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque désobligeante et me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon patron. En arrivant devant l'immense porte forte et imposante, je toquai doucement et attendis l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Entrez! Dis la voix doucereuse de l'homme que je pouvais de moins en moins supporter.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, Sakura. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je...J'ai une requête.

-Une requête? Quelle est-elle?

-Et bien...Mon grand-père est au plus mal et l'argent que vous me donnez ne me suffit plus. C'est pourquoi je me demandais si...vous pouviez me proposer une activité qui me permettrait de gagner un plus gros salaire?

-Un plus gros salaire?

-Je suis prête à prendre des risques.

-J'en ai bien une. Mais il me semble que tu ne sois pas très encline à ce genre de choses...

-La prostitution.

-...

-Je...je ne pensais pas à cela mais...Je suis prête accepter tous autre chose...même à...à vendre de la drogue.

-Vendre de la drogue? Toi? Dealeuse?

Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler, ce qui me mit hors de moi. Malgré cela, je gardai mon sang-froid.

-Enfin, Sakura. Je pensais que tu avais toujours été contre cela. De plus, je ne suis pas assez fou pour te donner entre les mains une telle mine d'or. Il faut des gens qualifiés pour ce genre de commerce. La prostitution, en revanche...

-Non...pas ça...

-Si je comprend bien, tu es prête à tout pour sauver ton grand-père sauf à donner de ta personne? Peut-être ne compte-t-il pas tant que je ne le pensais.

-Je vous interdis de dire cela!

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille? Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait si cela avait été nécessaire mais...s'il y avait une seule chance pour que j'arrive à mes fins sans me vendre, je voulais la saisir.

-Je suis désolé, Sakura. Ta seule option est celle-ci. Je te laisse réfléchir et lorsque tu auras déterminé quelles sont tes priorités, viens m'en faire part. Tu as jusqu'à minuit.

-Minuit? Mais je travaille toute la soirée...Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'y penser posément...

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas à ta disposition, ma petite. J'ai des choses à faire moi aussi. Alors, prend ta décision et vite. Me répondit-il, calme et menaçant.

Je sortis de la pièce, le cœur en peine et la peur au ventre. Je savais qu'en réalité je n'avais pas le choix. C'était vendre mon corps ou voir mon grand-père mourir. En fait, j'avais pris ma décision dès lors où il avait refusé de me confier une autre mission.

La soirée passa dans une lenteur insoutenable mais l'heure de lui donner ma réponse arriva bien malgré moi.

-Je...Je suis d'accord. Lui dis-je la tête baissée, n'osant le regarder en face.

-Très bien! Avec ton physique, je ne me fais absolument pas de soucis pour toi, Sakura. Les hommes vont se battre pour t'avoir dans leur lit.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Cette dernière phrase me rendait malade.

-Vous attendiez ça depuis le début n'est-ce pas?

Je n'avais pas résisté à lui poser cette question. Dès le premier jour où je travaillais pour lui, il n'avait eu de cesse de me sous-entendre que j'aurais été parfaite pour jouer la catin.

A l'entente de ma question, il ne me répondit pas mais je vis un sourire malveillant se dessiner lentement sur son visage, confirmant le fond de ma pensée.

-Tu commences demain, me dit-il avant de tourner les talons, me laissant seule.

Toute la journée du lendemain, je me sentais mal. Prise de nausée et de maux-de-tête à cause de la peur qui me tiraillait, je n'avais pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit durant la journée, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon stress. Cependant, l'heure de me rendre au travail arriva bien vite et je me dirigeais vers la maison de passe presque dans un état second.

Une fois arrivée devant l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi, mon corps resta paralysé, refusant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

-Mademoiselle! Vous m'entendez?

Me sortant de ma torpeur, une jeune fille aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux noirs semblait attendre depuis déjà un moment que je daigne lui répondre.

-Oh...,sursautai-je.

-Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Sakura Haruno

-Ah! C'est toi qui viens travailler ici pour la première fois? Orochimaru m'a prévenu. Je t'ai même déjà trouvé un client. Tu as de la chance c'est un beau garçon!

-...

-Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu es blafarde.

-...

-Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ne pense à rien, vide-toi l'esprit. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais c'est d'une grande aide.

-Tu...ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça?

-Bientôt trois ans.

-Trois ans? M'exclamai-je, n'osant croire qu'on puisse supporter une telle situation aussi longtemps.

-Et oui...On a toutes nos raisons, me répondit-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Je...je comprend.

-Au fait! Moi c'est Hinata Hyuga

-Enchantée, lui dis-je d'une voix triste.

-Bon. Nous sommes arrivées. Ce soir, tu travailles dans la chambre du fond. Ton client doit déjà t'y attendre.

A cette phrase, une montée d'adrénaline s'empara de moi et je fus secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables. Hinata le remarqua et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules de façon à ce que je la regarde bien dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que c'est dur mais pense à ce pourquoi tu es là.

-O...oui.

-Aller, vas-y.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers cette pièce ou j'allais passer une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré ce que m'avait dit Hinata en essayant de me donner du courage, mon état ne s'était pas calmé. Je me sentais mal et plus les secondes passaient, plus je me sentais défaillir. L'envie de partir en courant ne me manquait pas mais il en était hors de question. J'avais besoin plus que jamais de cet argent.

Une fois devant la porte, je frappai doucement et sans attendre de réponse je pénétrai dans cette maudite chambre car je savais que si je me mettais à réfléchir à cet instant, j'aurais peut-être perdu le courage dont j'avais fait preuve tant bien que mal, jusqu'ici.

N'osant lever les yeux devant l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, je refermai la porte, tête baissée. Je restai alors dos à lui, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il dit:

-Sakura. Je t'attendais.

Cette voix. C'était celle de...

-Sasuke...Murmurais-je.

Je me retournai brusquement pour rencontrer deux orbes noires qui me transperçaient littéralement.

-Que faites-vous ici? Lui demandai-je, agressive.

-A ton avis?

Décidément, il se moquait ouvertement de moi et en plus, il se permettait de me tutoyer.

-Je...Vous...Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête! Je sais que vous êtes là pour vous servir de moi!

-Non. Je suis juste là pour passer la nuit avec une prostituée.

Sa dernière phrase me fit mal sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Cependant, je n'en crus pas un mot.

-Bien sûr! Un policier tel que vous, se paierait une prostituée simplement par envie! Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Bien. Maintenant que vous avez entendu de ma bouche que j'en suis une, qu'attendez-vous pour m'arrêter et pour boucler toute cette maison de passe?

-Au risque de me répéter, je ne vous arrêterai pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Vous voulez dire que...Mais...comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici? Orochimaru ne vous ferait jamais confiance alors comment...

-Lorsque je suis venu, je ne suis pas tombé sur lui. C'était une jeune femme qui apparemment n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi et je me suis arrangé avec elle pour passer la nuit avec toi.

-Mais comment savez-vous que je suis devenue une...C'est mon premier jour!

-Ça, je le garde pour moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-J'en étais sûre! Vous êtes là simplement pour...Sortez!

-Tu refuserais de faire ce pourquoi tu es là? Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bien vu par ton patron.

-Quand il saura que c'était vous, il me remerciera!

-A condition qu'il le sache.

-Je lui dirai!

-Je suis ici sous un faux nom, alors ce sera ta parole contre celle de la jeune femme qui a pris mes coordonnées.

-Je...

-Assez de bavardages.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Lorsque je ne pu davantage m'éloigner de lui, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête au creux de mon cou, le parsemant de baisers brûlants. Malgré le fait que je savais que bon nombre de femmes auraient payé cher pour être à ma place, j'étais totalement tétanisée, ne pouvant esquisser le moindre geste. Le remarquant, il stoppa ses caresses et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Tu trembles.

-Je...

-J'en étais sûr, dit-il en retirant ses bras qui emprisonnaient ma taille quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Vous...vous en êtes sûr? De quoi?

-Je savais que tu serais incapable d'être une prostituée. Tu es trop...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire ça? Pourquoi te retrouves-tu ici?

-Parce-que...j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour sauver mon grand-père.

-Oui...Seulement, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui couche avec une femme alors qu'elle n'en a pas envie.

-Mais que croyez-vous? Que les prostituées aiment ce qu'elles font? Aucune d'entre elles n'a le choix!

-C'est vrai. Mais toi, tu es plus tétanisée que la plupart d'entre elles. Aller va-t'en, me dit-il avec douceur.

-Qu...quoi?

-Tu peux partir.

-Non! M'écriai-je.

Il me regarda les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Je me jetai alors sur lui, le serrant dans mes bras et n'en pouvant plus, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-S'il vous plait! J'ai...j'ai tellement besoin d'argent...Je veux bien coucher avec vous...Je ferai n'importe quoi pour sauver mon grand-père. Peu importe ce que cela m'en coûte...Alors s'il vous plait...Ne me dites pas de partir...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Milianneloke: Encore une fois MERCI pour ta review, merci de me soutenir à chaque fois, merci pour tout! Ton soutien me va droit au cœur et l'envie de ne pas te décevoir grandissante^^ Je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui répondra à tes interrogations en espérant qu'il te plaise et que tu passes un agréable moment^^ **_

_-S'il vous plait! J'ai...j'ai tellement besoin d'argent...Je veux bien coucher avec vous...Je ferai n'importe quoi pour sauver mon grand-père. Peu importe ce que cela m'en coûte...Alors s'il vous plait...Ne me dites pas de partir..._

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, appuyée sur le torse musclé de Sasuke Uchiwa. Je laissais pour la première fois de ma vie sortir tout le désespoir, la peine et l'angoisse que j'avais toujours essayé de cacher aux yeux du monde. Bizarrement, moi qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à passer outre mes émotions dans le but de garder ma fierté, je me laissais complètement allée dans les bras d'un homme dans lequel je n'avais aucune confiance. J'étais bien consciente que j'étais totalement en train de me ridiculiser en me montrant si faible, cependant, j'avais été incapable de lutter contre la panique qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de quitter cette pièce. En effet, cela avait marqué l'échec total du seul espoir qu'il me restait, me plongeant dans une impuissance dévastatrice, destructrice.

Je sentais le corps de mon cruel policier se figer devant mon état déplorable, écoutant mes sanglots et mes supplications sans savoir comment réagir. Je le savais plongé dans le désemparement le plus total et l'assurance qu'il dégageait d'ordinaire avait laissé place au doute et à l'incompréhension.

-Sakura...tu...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-S'il vous plait...Si vous partez maintenant, je suis sûre de perdre mon travail...

-Ton travail! C'est ça que tu appelles un travail? S'indigna-t-il en me repoussant pour mieux plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, lui répondis-je, en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de mes joues. C'est mon seul espoir...

-Comment ça?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble, lui lançais-je d'une voix lasse. La personne que j'aime le plus au monde va mourir si je ne lui paie pas bientôt un médecin.

-Qui est-ce?

-Mon grand-père.

-Sakura, me dit-il d'une voix strict qui me fit frémir. Il y a d'autres moyens que l'illégalité pour gagner de l'argent.

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'angoisse laissa place à la colère. Il me lançait cela comme si c'était évident. Pour qui me prenait-il? Croyait-il que je n'y avait pas pensé avant lui? Me prenait-il vraiment pour une abrutie dénuée de bon sens?

-Excusez-moi! M'écriais-je. Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir l'opportunité de faire des études. Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir maman et papa pour assurer ses arrières et payer ses frais de scolarité! Jamais quelqu'un comme vous ne pourra comprendre ce que c'est de vivre dans la misère! Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant gâté!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sakura. Tu juges les gens trop vite, me dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Vous n'êtes pas mieux!

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais que je venais de le prendre à son propre jeu car lui aussi avait tendance à tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, chacun ne voulant pas baisser le regard de l'autre. C'était comme si un défi visuel s'était installé entre nous. L'un essayant de sonder l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi, finit-il par me dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Comment pourrai-je passer une nuit avec une femme qui se force? Ce serait comme un viol. J'ai certes beaucoup de défauts mais je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Vous seriez un monstre en refusant de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes venu et en me laissant perdre ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

Sans répondre à la phrase que je venais de lui lancer, il s'avança vers moi. Il leva la main pour prendre la mienne et y fourrer quelques billets. Je me figeai complètement, le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Lui ne se contenta que de me faire un léger sourire en coin, avant de déclarer:

-J'ai toujours aimé discuter avec toi. Merci pour cet agréable moment.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, me laissant seule, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis de ma léthargie et décida, à mon tour, de rentrer chez moi. Je longeais lentement le long couloir sombre me dirigeant vers la porte qui me permettrait de prendre un grand bol d'air frais et de dissiper toutes les interrogations qui me tourmentaient quand quelqu'un m'interpela:

-Hé, Sakura!

Je me retournai et vis la jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée une heure plus tôt.

-C'est vous, Hinata.

-Tu allais partir sans me donner l'argent que tu as gagné. Je sais que tu as pour habitude de le reverser directement à Orochimaru mais dans la prostitution, c'est moi qui me charge de tout collecter.

-Ah...d'accord. Tiens, lui dis-je en lui donnant les billets que mon cher policier m'avait confiés.

Elle les prit et se mit à les compter attentivement. Une fois sa tâche accompli elle en prit quelques-uns et me les tendit.

-Ça c'est ta part. Bon boulot, Sakura.

-Merci, lui dis-je. Je te laisse, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Très bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit dans ce cas. Je t'attend demain.

Ses derniers mots me firent sursauter. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais presque oublié que le lendemain je devais revenir. Seulement, je m'en sortirai surement moins bien.

Une demie-heure après, je pénétrais dans ma demeure et la première chose que mes yeux cherchèrent fut mon grand-père. Seulement, il n'était pas dans son lit. L'angoisse me prit alors pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Mon ventre se noua douloureusement et je courus partout, cherchant dans toutes les pièces de la maison mais en vain. Où pouvait-il bien être? Je me ruais alors dans la seule pièce que je n'avais pas passé en revue. C'est en pénétrant à l'intérieur que je fus littéralement foudroyée sur place. Mon grand-père gisait sur le sol, inerte. Me jetant sur lui, je pris son pouls et constata avec soulagement que son cœur battait encore. Retenant un sanglot, je le secouais doucement en le suppliant de se réveiller. Il ne fallut pas moins de trente secondes pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je voyais des gouttes de sueurs perler le long de ses tempes, certainement dues à l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour se trainer jusque là.

-Mais...Commençai-je. Pourquoi t'es-tu levé, grand-père?

-Je...j'avais soif...la cuisine était trop loin...

-Je suis tellement désolée...Tout est de ma faute...J'ai oublié de te laisser un verre d'eau en partant...

-Non...Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Aller...Essaye de te hisser. Je vais te ramener dans ton lit, tu es brûlant.

J'avais veillé toute la nuit pour surveiller l'état de santé de mon grand-père qui s'aggravait chaque secondes un peu plus. Sa fièvre ne tombait pas et il avait désormais, de grosses difficultés respiratoires. Une semaine...C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir le sauver. Oui, en une semaine j'aurais largement récolté l'argent nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il tienne...Il le fallait.

Je ne pus guère me reposer davantage durant la journée du lendemain. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Tant de choses me tracassaient. Malgré tout, je me forçai à penser à autre chose qu'à mon grand-père car le savoir aussi mal me rendait malade moi aussi. C'est ainsi que je dirigeai mes pensées vers Sasuke Uchiwa. Le doute me prenait totalement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Moi qui l'avait pris jusqu'ici pour un manipulateur, un menteur, un calculateur, mon avis s'était modifié depuis la veille. Un homme malveillant n'aurait jamais refusé de coucher avec une femme qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait fait preuve de tant de gentillesse. Il m'avait en quelque sorte sauvée et avait manifesté un grand respect à mon égard. C'est cela qui me titillait. D'ordinaire, personne ne respectait une prostituée. Devais-je lui faire confiance, finalement?

L'heure de me rendre au « travail » arriva bien vite et je m'y rendis, le moral dans les talons.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je saluai prestement Hinata et me dirigeai une fois de plus vers ma salle de torture personnelle, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un homme écœurant, irrespectueux voir même violent.

Lorsque je vis la personne qui m'attendait, j'aurais très bien pu bondir de surprise, rester sans voix ou autre. Seulement, Sasuke Uchiwa ne m'étonnait plus et je m'attendais à tout venant de lui.

-Pourquoi êtes vous revenu?

-Je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée de voler à ton secours, me dit-il, son éternelle ironie émanant de son sourire si agaçant.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Quoi dont?

-Hier, en venant ici, vous auriez pu boucler Orochimaru pour proxénétisme.

-Faux. La seule preuve que j'ai, c'est qu'effectivement les prostituées pratiquent dans cette ville. Seulement, envoyer en prison des pauvres femmes complètement paumées ne m'intéresse pas. C'est Orochimaru que je veux et je n'ai rien qui prouve qu'il soit derrière tout ça.

-Mais vous l'avez entendu de ma bouche. Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi? Votre parole vaut bien plus que la mienne.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant. De plus, je ne suis pas ici pour cela, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas ici non plus pour coucher avec moi. Alors...Pourquoi me venez-vous en aide? Je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange et vous le savez. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à moi?

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement et semblait en pleine réflexion, comme s'il se demandait lui même pourquoi il agissait de cette façon.

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu te prostitues. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

-Vous...

-Ou plutôt si. Je le sais. Je crois...Commença-t-il. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi, en quelques sortes.

Cette confession me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Lui? Un homme si beau, si intelligent? Il tiendrait réellement à moi? Je n'osais y croire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donnerai l'argent qu'il faudra chaque soir.

-Je...Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est vrai, admettais-je, en baissant la tête. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous rembourser dès que j'en aurai l'opportunité.

-Ce n'est pas la peine...

-J'insiste, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.

-Très bien.

C'est ainsi que chaque soir durant six jours, je passais mes soirées en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa, discutant, apprenant à se connaître, à s'apprécier. J'en avais appris un peu plus à son sujet. Il avait commencé petit à petit à se confier à moi, m'intimant que lui non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile. La proximité qui s'était immiscée entre nous avait fait naître un lien qui semblait fort et fragile en même temps. Cette relation me donnait du courage, car c'était la première fois que je sentais que je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un, que je me sentais épaulée, encouragée.

-Quand pourras-tu faire soigner ton grand-père? M'avait-il demandé un soir.

-Encore une soirée comme cela et ce sera bon, lui répondis-je, souriant sincèrement.

-Je suis heureux pour toi mais je dois t'avouer que toutes ces petites soirées vont me manquer.

-Mais rien ne nous empêchera de nous revoir!

Il me sonda de son regard ténébreux et fini par me sourire à son tour.

-Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant mon gain journalier.

-Merci.

Il s'avança alors doucement vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front, ce qui me fit rougir instantanément.

-Allez, file, me dit-il moqueur, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur moi.

Je quittai la chambre, les rougeurs de mes joues toujours présentes et, comme à mon habitude, donnai à Hinata l'argent que j'avais « gagné ».

-Pour te féliciter, Orochimaru m'a demandé de te payer double aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment? C'est génial! M'exclamai-je

-N'est-ce pas? Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je la remerciai et courus chez moi, heureuse comme je l'avais rarement été car j'avais enfin les moyens de sauver mon grand-père. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de dire à Sasuke que j'étais libérée, qu'il m'avais libérée. Seulement, il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit nous surprenne ensemble, car je me serai risquée à de gros problèmes de la part d'Orochimaru et lui aurait pu voir son enquête tomber à l'eau. Je décidai alors d'aller le voir le lendemain à la première heure dans son commissariat.

Enfin...j'y étais arrivée et cela grâce à l'homme qui occupait de plus en plus mes pensées...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Lucie: **__**Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Bonne lecture pour la suite^^**_

_**Milianneloke**__**: Merci pour ta review! Je ne peux pas te dire s'il est mort ou pas^^ je te laisse la surprise!**_

_**Lisou:**__** Merci! Le couple Sasuke- Sakura n'est pas au bout de ses peines crois moi^^ je sais je suis sadique^^ Et tu as raison! Sakura ne peut pas arrêter comme ça de travailler pour Orochimaru mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça^^ Merci pour tes encouragements!**_

_**Sam:**__** Merci pour tes compliments! Ça me va droit au cœur! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura beaucoup plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres^^ J'espère que ça te plaira^^**_

Je me dirigeais vers le commissariat, le sourire aux lèvres. L'euphorie pouvait facilement se lire sur mon visage. En effet, qui n'aurait pas été fou de joie en sachant qu'il n'avait plus de raison de craindre la solitude et la souffrance? Tous mes efforts...tous ce que j'avais enduré avec difficulté avait fini par payer et c'était Sasuke Uchiwa qui m'avait sauvé de la souillure, de la honte et du déshonneur. A ce moment même, j'étais intimement persuadée que toute ma vie n'aurait jamais suffit pour lui exprimer toute ma gratitude.

Je pénétrai sur le lieu de travail de mon sauveur et me dirigeai vers le premier policier que je vis.

-Excusez-moi. Pourrais-je parler à Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle? Me demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Une amie. C'est important mais rassurez-vous, je ne serai pas longue.

-Deuxième porte à droite, me répondit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

-Je vous remercie.

La porte de son bureau était entre-ouverte et plus je m'approchais de cette dernière, mieux je distinguais sa silhouette pas l'entrebâillement. Il était au téléphone et semblait être dans une conversation des plus importantes. Ne voulant pas le déranger en plein travail, je décidai d'attendre patiemment qu'il termine son entretien. Cependant, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais absolument pas, était d'entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche à ce moment là. Pensant qu'il m'avait interpellée, je me retournai et constatai qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé à moi mais à la personne qui était au bout du fil.

Pourquoi parlait-il de moi? Qu'avais-je à voir dans ses histoires policières? A moins que...

Je me collais un peu plus à la porte, essayant de mieux saisir le sujet de son monologue. Ce que j'entendis me liquéfia sur place.

-Je touche presque au but, dit-il. Cette fille est bien trop idiote pour se douter que je la manipule depuis le début. J'ai réussi à la mettre dans ma poche en jouant le bon saint maritain et elle me mange littéralement dans la main. Plus que quelques jours et elle me dira tout ce qu'elle sait sur Orochimaru.

Il fallut un moment pour que l'absurdité de cette déclaration pénètre mon esprit. Comment était-ce possible? Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête pour me laisser faire? Il m'avait trompée, il m'avait trahi. Je pensais m'être fait pour la première fois de ma vie un véritable ami mais il semblait qu'un tel bonheur ne me serait jamais destiné. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de ma poitrine, me la broyant telle une main de fer. Je réussi à retenir un sanglot mais pourtant je restais là, droite comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur le visage monstrueusement angélique de l'homme qui s'était joué de moi. Une imbécile...C'était tout ce que j'étais.

La tristesse et la déception finirent par laissé place à la colère et sans réflexion aucune, je me ruais dans son bureau en ouvrant la porte avec violence.

A l'entente de ce vacarme, mon cher policier tourna la tête vers moi. En l'espace d'à peine cinq secondes, je vis passer sur son visage la colère, la surprise puis la honte.

Il finit par baisser la tête et raccrocher lentement le téléphone.

-Sakura...

-Alors tu t'es bien amusé?

-Je...

-Tu as dû bien rigoler durant tout ce temps. Tu as bien failli réussir ton coup mais manque de bol pour toi je sais tout maintenant. Espèce d'ordure!

-Attend...je vais t'expliquer!

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Je ne veux plus te voir! Désormais, tu n'existe plus! Il faudra trouver un autre moyen pour coincer Orochimaru!

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, je tournai les talons et partis de son bureau en courant, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Cependant, je sentis une poigne ferme s'emparer de mon bras et me retourner brusquement, stoppant ainsi ma course effrénée. C'était Sasuke. Ne voulant aucunement écouter ses explications vaseuses, je me débattis de toutes mes pauvres forces mais ça n'eut malheureusement pas d'effet.

-Sakura...Sakura! Calme-toi! Écoute-moi au moins!

-NON! M'écriais-je tout en le frappant au niveau du torse. JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE TU PEUX BIEN ME RACONTER! JE NE TE CROIS PAS, JE NE TE CROIS PLUS!

Pour tenter de me calmer, il me serra avec force dans ces bras, en me susurrant de pauvres excuses complètement bidon qui avaient pour effet de me faire sortir davantage de mes gonds. Cependant, pas moins de deux minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et vidée de toutes force, je finis par me calmer. Puis, sans que je ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps, mes larmes se mirent à couler lentement.

-Je...Commençais-je. J'étais venue te dire que... j'avais enfin réussi à réunir l'argent dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais te remercier...Je pensais que tu tenais réellement à moi mais...je me suis complètement trompée...

-Non...Tu ne t'es pas trompée...

-Arrête de me mentir! Arrête ton petit jeu! M'écriais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

-Écoute-moi. Juste une minute. Après je te laisserai tranquille si tel est ton souhait.

-...

-A l'instant...J'étais au téléphone avec mon supérieur qui m'avait envoyé en mission auprès de toi pour récolter des informations. C'est ce que j'ai fait au début. Je pensais avoir fermer mon cœur à tout sentiment déplacé, inutile. Je me croyais imperméable à tout ce qui pouvait bien se présenter devant moi...mais j'avais tord. Je me suis attaché à toi, beaucoup trop...et bien plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-C'est ça! Je l'ai entendu de ta bouche il n'y a pas deux minutes! Tu te fous littéralement de moi!

-Non! C'est ce que j'ai été obligé de dire à mon supérieur! Mais c'était faux! Complètement faux! Si jamais il venait à apprendre que je me suis épris de toi, ma carrière prendrait fin. Pour éviter tout cela, je me creuse la tête depuis des jours afin de trouver une solution qui nous mettrait à l'abri toi et moi. Seulement...Je t'en prie, Sakura...Crois-moi...Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre.

-Je...je n'ai plus confiance en toi...Je n'arrive pas à te croire. Adieu, Sasuke.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que je lui tournai le dos, mettant définitivement fin à tout lien le reliant lui et moi. Une fois de plus dans ma vie, je tournais une page, continuant ma route le cœur serré. Cependant, je n'étais pas démunie et seule. Mon grand-père était avec moi. Lui qui ne m'abandonnerait jamais, qui ne me trahirait jamais. C'est avec cette pensée réconfortante que je rentrai chez moi mais en pénétrant dans mon foyer, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. Un pressentiment qui me fit froid dans le dos. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à appeler mon grand-père tout en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. La vue qu'elle m'offrit me fit vaciller: Il était allongé sur son lit, bien plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il n'avait jamais semblé si las, si malade. Je mis une main tremblante sur son front, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à sa mine morbide. Il était froid...même glacial. Mon cœur rata un battement et la panique s'immisça en moi. Je pris alors son pouls et...je en sentais pas son coeur battre...Non...tout mais pas ça...

-Grand-père! Réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie! Grand-père! GRAND-PERE!

Je le secouais et le frappais pour qu'il me donne un signe de vie. Je pleurais, je criais mais rien. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de la terrible réalité, tout autour de moi s'écroula. Une plaie béante s'était ouverte au creux de ma poitrine et semblait hurler douloureusement. La douleur que je ressentis à ce moment là était indescriptible. Je n'arrivais plus à esquisser le moindre geste, à émettre le moindre son. J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier ma douleur mais j'étais seule...atrocement seule. J'étais arrivée trop tard...J'avais passé tout ce temps loin de lui inutilement...Mes larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Je serrais de toutes mes forces le corps inerte de la seule famille qu'il me restait et qu'on m'avait injustement enlevé, une fois de plus. Je le serrais tellement fort, que je me fis mal. C'était comme-ci j'essayais de le retenir dans ce monde, l'obligeant à rester à mes côtés. Jamais je ne réussirai à vivre sans lui. Il avait été jusqu'à ce jour, la seule chose qui me retenait encore sur cette terre. S'il n'était plus là, à quoi bon? Sa mort avait marquée ma condamnation à vivre dans la souffrance et la solitude...Ma décision était prise; j'allais le rejoindre au plus vite. J'étais intimement persuadée que je n'aurai plus la force de rien...

Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, je me levai et me traînai telle une âme en peine jusqu'au grand-pont de Konoha. Sa hauteur était telle qu'il était connu dans le monde entier et me donnait par la même occasion, la garantie que je ne me raterai pas.

La main tremblante, je m'accrochai à la rambarde et me hissai par dessus, de façon à ce que je sois face au vide qui m'emporterait pour l'éternité. Toute ma vie défila dans ma tête; la perte de mes parents, la cruauté de chacune de mes familles d'accueil dirigées uniquement par l'appât du gain, la trahison de Sasuke, la mort de mon grand-père...la souffrance, la tristesse, la solitude...Non...Je ne regretterai rien. Quel que fût ce que la mort me réservait, absolument rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu et que ce que je vivais à ce moment précis.

Me laissant aller totalement, je lâchai lentement la barrière à laquelle je me tenais, la seule chose qui me retenait encore dans ce monde pourri.

Alors que je devais déjà avoir violemment rencontré le sol, je sentais que mon bras s'était accroché à quelque-chose...ou plutôt que quelqu'un me retenait. Je n'avais même pas la force de lever la tête pour voir quel genre de cruel individu voulait me m'arracher à la mort que je pensais plus douce que l'existence. Cette personne devait être bien sadique pour m'enfermer à nouveau dans cette prison de douleur que j'avais vainement voulu fuir.

Je rencontrais avec douceur le sol et une chaleur réconfortante m'enveloppa. Puis, une odeur familière vint la rejoindre. Une odeur que j'aimais particulièrement et qui me réconfortait. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement pour rencontrer les yeux paniqués de Sasuke.

-Sakura...Commença-t-il. Que...Pourquoi?

Les larmes inondèrent une fois de plus mes yeux déjà bien rougis par mes pleurs incessants. Le simple fait de penser à la perte de ce que j'avais de plus cher, me détruisait.

-Mon...mon grand-père...il est mort.

-Non! C'est impossible, me répondit-il, la voix tremblante et les yeux écarquillés.

-Si...

Sasuke ne me répondit pas et tourna la tête pour s'adresser à une personne que je n'avais pas identifiée.

-Naruto! Ramène-nous chez moi, s'il te plait.

C'est tout ce que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans une inconscience qui me délivrerait qu'un court instant de tout ce que j'avais à affronter. La seule pause que j'aurais. Mon dernier moment de sérénité...

Je me réveillais difficilement, le cœur lourd, dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. La seule chose dont je me rappelais était la mort de mon grand-père. Ma douleur était là pour me le remémorer. La suite? Trou noir.

-Tu es réveillée?

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Sasuke, sans pour autant lui répondre.

-Tu dois avoir faim, me dit-il plus pour faire la conversation que par réelle conviction.

-Non...Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

-Tu ne t'en rappelle pas?

-Non...

-Tu allais te jeter du grand pont de Konoha. Je t'ai sauvée.

Tout me revint en mémoire. Mon désespoir, ma seule issue; la mort.

-Sauvée? Lui répondis-je. Tu plaisantes?

Il se leva brusquement et me prit par les épaules en me secouant brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, bon sang! Tu es devenue complètement folle!

-Lâche-moi! Hurlais-je. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

-C'est toi qui débloques! Tu allais te suicider!

-Oui! Et je vais recommencer dès que l'occasion se représentera!

-Tu es complètement folle!

-Arrête! Plus rien ne me retiens, ici!

-Où est passée la Sakura que je connaissais? La Sakura forte indépendante? La Sakura qui se battait pour s'en sortir?

-Je me battais pour mon grand-père! Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre! Et je suis fatiguée de tout ça! Je n'en peux plus...je n'ai plus la force de rien...Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je te comprend mieux que personne!

-Non...

-Écoute moi bien, Sakura! Me dit-il sur un ton menaçant. je te suivrai où que tu ailles, je te collerai comme la peste s'il le faut, mais jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin d'ici!

-Sasuke, calme toi! L'interrompit son ami et coéquipier blond que j'avais déjà eu le loisir de rencontrer.

-Tais-toi, Naruto. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Elle vient de se réveiller et rien de ce que tu lui dira maintenant n'aura d'effet sur elle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**MilianneLoke: Merci beaucoup! Tu as des théories pour la suite? Dis les moi pour que je sache à quel point je suis prévisible T-T. Ton soutien et tes commentaires à chaque chapitre me font toujours autant plaisir! Merci, merci, merci!**_

_**Gabe.e: Wouah! Quelle review! On ne m'en a jamais écrite de telles! Merci infiniment d'avoir prit de ton temps pour me laisser un avis aussi constructif^^**_

_**Je met un point d'honneur à faire passer les émotions, quelles qu'elles soient et le fait que tu me dises que tu as été touchée me rend fière car ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si mauvaise^^ J'ai voulut faire passer des sentiments en particulier dans la scène où elle veut se suicider car je voulais absolument que tout le monde comprenne bien à quel point elle se sentais perdue et malheureuse, à quel point elle ne voyait plus aucune autre issue. J'avais vraiment peur que quelqu'un me sorte « quelle c****! Se suicider, c'est du n'importe quoi! ». Je pense que si quelques personnes pensent ça c'est qu'elles n'ont jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point. Enfin bref, je m'égare^^ Le fait que cette **__**partie soit une de tes préférées me fait vraiment plaisir^^**_

_**Pour le moment de la mort du grand-père jue ne peux que te donner raison. J'y ai pensé aussi. Je me disais que j'avais été trop rapide sur la description...Mais bon, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois!**_

_**En ce qui concerne Sasuke et ses sentiments à l'égard de Sakura c'est simplement le fait qu'il se sent proche d'elle de part ce qu'elle vit et ce qu'elle fait mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus tu en sauras davantage dans les prochains chapitres!**_

_**Je n'aime pas écrire des fics ou tout est beau tout est rose même si la plupart du temps mes écrits se finissent bien (la plupart du temps ^^)**_

_**En tout cas merci encore pour cette merveilleuse review et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira!**_

_**Bisous!**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais chez Sasuke et le temps me paraissait interminable. Mes journées ne se résumaient qu'à ressasser mes sombres pensées et l'image de mon grand-père me hantait continuellement sans me laisser une seconde de répit. Il était là le jour et même la nuit. En effet, mon sommeil ne se révélait pas réparateur car les cauchemars que je faisais me réveillaient violemment et il m'était impossible de me rendormir lorsque cela se produisait. Je ne parlais plus, je ne mangeais plus et il n'était pas rare que des crises d'angoisse me prennent. Sasuke et Naruto, qui passaient régulièrement, redoublaient d'effort pour me faire sortir de ma léthargie, mais en vain. Malgré le peu de contact que nous avions du fait de mon entêtement à ne pas leur adresser la parole, j'avais réussi à sonder ces deux garçons qui semblaient entretenir une amitié indestructible. Certes, je connaissais mieux Sasuke que Naruto, cependant, à prime abord, personne ne se serait douté que ces deux-là s'adoraient. Je ne m'étais pas penché davantage sur la question car en réalité, cela m'importait peu. Pourtant, le sourire chaleureux du blond avait le don de réchauffer mon cœur brisé. Cet homme était tout le contraire de Sasuke qui lui arborait un tempérament froid, distant, cynique et moqueur. Par conséquent, je me sentais davantage encline à m'ouvrir à son meilleur ami plutôt qu'à lui même. Pourtant, je voyais bien dans leur regard que mon état pathétique les rendaient triste. Surtout mon ténébreux qui malgré tout était aux petits soins avec moi et essayait tant bien que mal de regagner ma confiance, mais je n'en avais que faire. Le fait était qu'il m'avait trahi et j'avais appris bien longtemps auparavant à ne jamais pardonner à quelqu'un qui me faisait du mal. C'est pourquoi, il devait en payer les conséquences.

C'est en pensant à tout cela que je me trouvais devant la fenêtre de la chambre que m'avait attribué Sasuke, le regard rivé vers le grand parc de Konoha qui se dressait fièrement en face de moi. Soudain, me sortant de mes pensées, Naruto pénétra dans la pièce avec son éternel sourire.

-Salut Sakura! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-On fait aller..., lui répondis-je, la voix éteinte.

-Tu as mangé quelque-chose, ce matin?

-Un bout de pain...

-Sakura...Il faut que tu te fasses violence...il faut que tu manges davantage, me dit-il, désespéré.

-Naruto, puis-je te poser une question, lui demandai-je sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi?

-Tout simplement parce-que j'ai moi même perdu tout ceux que j'aimais et que je sais à quel point c'est destructeur. Et Sasuke lui aussi le sait.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupée à méditer ce qu'il venait de me dire et en particulier sa dernière phrase. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait mentionné Sasuke pour que je réagisse et que j'arrête de lui en vouloir. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour me faire changer d'avis à son sujet, j'étais décidée à camper sur mes positions. De plus, je venais de prendre une grande décision.

-Je voudrais parler à Sasuke. Ou est-il?

-Il vient de rentrer, il est dans le salon.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la plus grande pièce de l'appartement pour rencontrer un Sasuke assis devant la télévision, le regard dans le vague. Lorsqu'il entendit le son de mes pas, il se retourna vers moi pour plonger encore et toujours son regard dans le mien.

-Sakura...

-Je pars, lui dis-je sans détours.

-Pardon? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Pourquoi une décision si précipitée?

-J'ai bien réfléchi...Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais il est temps pour moi de suivre un chemin différent du tiens.

A l'entente de cette phrase, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers moi.

-Si tu ne veux plus rester ici...c'est à cause de moi?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le défier du regard, ce qui ne s'avérait pas être un exercice facile lorsqu'on avait en face de soi un homme aussi beau. Pourtant, à mon grand étonnement, son regard n'était pas dur ni impassible comme à son habitude mais il était teinté d'une petite pointe de tristesse.

Je sentis alors sa main prendre doucement la mienne et la serrer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Ce n'est pas discutable. C'est ainsi et on ne peut rien y changer.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi. Je t'ai menti sur beaucoup de choses, je t'ai manipulé et je t'ai trahi. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle j'ai été vrai et sincère. C'est les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

A ces mots, mon cœur s'emballa dangereusement et ma respiration s'accéléra. Pourtant, je ne devais pas me laisser aller à de tels sentiments au risque de me brûler les ailes...encore une fois.

C'est pourquoi, aussi doucement qu'il avait fait pour me prendre la main, je la retirai, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement.

-C'est trop tard, Sasuke. Ton travail passera toujours avant tout. Et ça veut dire avant moi aussi. De plus, je suis du côté de tes ennemis alors ce ne sera jamais compatible.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es plus de leur côté désormais.

-Bien sûr que si. Je dois quand même continuer à vivre, n'est-ce pas toi qui me l'a dit?

-Oui, mais jamais je ne t'ai suggéré de continuer à te détruire avec cet enfoiré!

-Et comment crois-tu que je vais pouvoir me payer à manger? Personne n'acceptera d'embaucher une ancienne prostituée. Et puis une traînée reste une traînée, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu n'es pas une traînée! Tu vaut bien plus que cela...tu vaux bien plus que la plupart des femmes!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! M'exclamai-je, pensant qu'il se moquait une fois de plus de moi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec autant de cœur! Les gens qui seraient capable de faire ce que tu as accompli pour ton grand-père sont rares! Alors s'il te plaît...arrête de te sous-estimer et de te rabaisser!

-Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être! Je pars dans deux jours! Rétorquai-je en lui tournant le dos et en sortant du salon.

J'avais passé tout le reste de la journée avec Naruto en évitant soigneusement Sasuke, ce qui m'avait permis de mieux connaître le blond.

-Dis moi, Sakura. Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser depuis longtemps.

-Quoi dont?

-Est-ce que tu connais Hinata Hyûga?

-Oui...elle travaillait avec moi...

-Elle va bien?

-Euh...oui. Enfin...la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air de bien se porter. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela?

-En fait...Si Sasuke et moi nous sommes sur cette affaire, ce n'est pas par hasard.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-J'ai connu Hinata il y a cinq ans. Elle tenait un magasin de vêtement et nous avions une relation. En fait, tout se passait pour le mieux. Seulement, un jour son entreprise à fini par faire faillite et elle s'est embourbée dans de gros problèmes financiers. Tu sais...Hinata n'a pas eu une vie facile et elle s'est forgée un caractère et une fierté peu commune, à tel point qu'elle m'a caché tout ce qui lui arrivait en essayant de s'en sortir par elle-même comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que tous ses efforts ne menaient à rien, elle n'a plus vu qu'une seule solution...

-La prostitution? Demandai-je, l'angoisse m'envahissant petit à petit.

-Tout juste. Seulement elle m'a caché sa décision en me quittant sous prétexte que ses sentiments envers moi s'étaient éteints. Mais je sentais qu'elle me mentait...qu'il y avait autre chose. J'ai donc fait mes recherches et j'ai fini par découvrir la vérité. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de tout faire pour la sortir de là...Voilà. Tu sais tout.

-Je...Je suis vraiment désolée...Dis-je, ne sachant que dire.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Si...quelque part, je t'ai jugé sans savoir ce que tu avais traversé. Je pensais que tu étais un flic comme un autre. Traquant les trafiquants, se servant des gens pour arriver à tes fins...Pfff...Moi qui prônait le fait de ne pas se fier aux apparences, voilà que j'adopte la même attitude que la plupart des gens.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Le principal est que tu aies changé d'avis à mon sujet. Mais...

-Mais?

-Sasuke a lui aussi une bonne raison pour s'adonner corps et âmes dans cette traque.

-Peut-être. Seulement, lui, il sait tout de moi...Il dit m'aimer et pourtant il ne m'a jamais confié la moindre chose le concernant.

-Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de sa vie.

-Hum...Je suis désolée, je vais peut-être te paraître égoïste mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'occuper des problèmes des autres.

-Pourtant lui il le fait bien.

-Comment ça?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi et te protège alors qu'il à des devoirs importants ainsi que des responsabilités très pesantes.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car le sujet de notre conversation nous interrompit.

-A ce que je vois vous vous entendez bien, dit Sasuke d'un air méprisant.

-Oui et alors? Lui crachai-je à la figure.

-Je vous laisse, je crois que je gêne.

-Attend, Sasuke! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous sympathisons c'est tout.

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention à la réplique de son meilleur ami et tourna les talons.

-Il faut que je lui parle! Me dit le blond en courant pour le suivre.

J'entendais s'élever leur voix du salon mais je ne comprenais pas pour autant ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils se disputaient violemment. Jamais je n'avais vu Sasuke dans un tel état. Le fait d'avoir vu mon policier si jaloux m'avait déstabilisé. Pourtant, une telle réaction n'avait pas lieu d'être. De plus, c'était avec son meilleur ami que je discutais, pas avec un parfait inconnu. Et puis...même! Même si je parlais avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas, il n'avait aucun droit de dire ou de penser quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas mon petit-ami.

Bien trop curieuse pour rester à les attendre gentiment, je me levai doucement et me dirigeai à pas de loup vers le salon pour écouter ce qu'il s'y disait.

-Je ne comprend pas ta réaction, Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-Il me prend que je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle m'en veuille! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour regagner sa confiance!

-Quel rapport avec moi?

-Avec toi, elle se livre! Elle à l'air de te faire confiance! Alors qu'avec moi, la seule chose qu'elle sache faire, c'est de rembarrer la moindre de mes approches!

-Quoi de plus normal! Elle t'a prit la main dans le sac à avouer qu'elle n'était qu'un pion dans ton plan!

-Je sais...

-Tu veux tout savoir d'elle mais tu ne veux rien partager.

-Quoi?

-Elle ne sait rien de ta vie! Normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi!

-Je...

-Si tu es prêt à tout pour elle, alors mets-y un peu du tiens!

C'est sur ses mots que Naruto ouvrit la porte devant moi. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux vers Sasuke qui lui aussi me regardait.

-Je vous laisse, murmura Naruto.

Je pénétrai dans le salon et un lourd silence s'installa entre cet homme déstabilisant et moi-même. Chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

-Tu ne peux pas partir, finit-il pas dire.

-Si.

-Tu n'es pas toi même. La douleur t'égare. Si ton départ à un quelconque rapport avec moi, va chez Naruto, mais ne reste pas toute seule.

-...

-Franchement, Sakura. Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquièterai autant pour toi, que je m'occuperai autant de toi si tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un pion que je manipule?

-A vrai dire, j'essaye de savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi, quel est ton intérêt dans tout cela mais je ne trouve pas. Sauf que je ne me laisserai plus avoir.

-Laisse-moi une chance. Juste une.

-Je ne peux pas...C'est au dessus de mes forces...

Mon cœur se serra et une peine encore inconnue jusqu'ici m'envahit. J'étais désormais sûre d'une chose. Je partageais malgré moi les sentiments que Sasuke me portait. Seulement, aimer quelqu'un...N'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de souffrir? De plus tous les gens que j'avais chéris avaient finis par partir loin de moi. Mon grand-père avait emporté une partie de moi en mourant. Si Sasuke m'arrachait l'autre...

Ma réflexion était telle que je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Nos lèvres n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et j'étais enivrée pas son odeur si rassurante.

-Laisse moi t'aider à te reconstruire, me murmura-t-il. A deux, on est plus fort...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer que ses lèvres avaient déjà emprisonnées les miennes, nous plongeant tout les deux dans un monde loin de celui que nous connaissions. Un monde où seulement lui et moi existions...


	10. Chapter 9  le pacte du diable

_**Mon chapitre était-il si nul que je ne méritais aucune review? Un peu déçue quand même...**_

Comme je trouvais cela bizarre...Tout au long de ma vie, à chaque fois que j'avais vécu une catastrophe, à chaque fois que j'avais pensé que jamais je ne pourrai me relever, une personne sortait de nul part et m'aidait à tenir le coup. Cela avait été mon grand-père après la perte de ma famille, puis Sasuke... Ces deux personnes m'étaient apparue telles un cadeau de la providence ou même un signe venant du ciel. Un indice qui me chuchotait de continuer, de m'accrocher, que tout n'était pas perdu et que j'avais le droit, moi aussi, à un peu de bonheur. Une lueur d'espoir lorsque tout était noir, la sortie de ce tunnel interminable et dans lequel j'avais cesser de croire et d'espérer.

Pour autant, la douleur émanant de la perte que je venais de subir quelques jours auparavant ne s'était pas effacée ni même estompée. Cependant, un avenir s'offrait désormais à moi et je me sentais capable d'effectuer mon deuil, ce qui n'était pas envisageable deux jours avant.

Sasuke m'avait enfin convaincue, non sans mal, de quitter définitivement Orochimaru. Je le lui devais bien. Pas que j'aimais travailler avec cette ordure, mais lorsqu'on baigne dans l'illégalité, il est bien difficile d'en sortir, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

-Je compte aller voir Orochimaru dès ce soir, me dit Sasuke, me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Pardon? Lui demandai-je, cette dernière phrase m'irritant au plus haut point.

-Tu as très bien entendu, me répondit-il sans me regarder.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller mais à moi.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'acceptera jamais ta démission.

-Et alors? Il doit surement être au courant de notre relation à toi et moi. Il a trop peur de toi pour se risquer à me faire du mal.

-Très bien. Fait comme tu veux, me répondit-il, énervé.

Il me tourna le dos et alla s'assoir à son bureau et fit mine de se plonger dans un de ses dossiers. Oui, Sasuke pouvait être boudeur et avait,certes, un caractère de cochon mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Je me rapprochai doucement vers lui et le serra contre moi. Puis, dans l'espoir de le rassurer, je lui chuchotai:

-Je reviens vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt terminé.

-Quoi? Tu comptes y aller tout de suite?

-Bien sûr! Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre davantage! Puis, c'est toi qui voulait absolument que je démissionne!

-Tu as raison. Fais attention.

-Oui.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que je me rendis vers mon futur ex lieu de travail, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il ne me fallut pas moins de quinze minutes pour y arriver et, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Ino (qui à mon humble avis ne méritait pas que je lui porte la moindre attention), je pénétrai dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Orochimaru.

Faisant preuve de la même audace que lorsque j'avais superbement ignoré celle qui avait l'habitude de me prendre pour une gamine, je m'engouffrai dans l'antre du serpent, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Sakura...me dit-il avec son air doucereux que je détestais tant. Quelle bonne surprise...

-Je pense que vous avez été mis au courant du décès de mon grand-père.

-En effet. Tu sais bien que tout fini par se savoir ici. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas venue me voir dans la simple attention de me faire part du triste sort qu'a connu celui pour qui tu t'es tant battu.

Sa dernière phrase fit naître en moi une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Je savais pertinemment qu'il se délectait du fait qu'il ait le pouvoir de me faire souffrir grâce à de simples paroles. Cependant, je refusais de me laisser abattre. Je ne voulais pas flancher devant lui.

-C'est vrai. Je suis venue vous faire part de ma démission.

A ces mots, il éclata d'un grand rire sans joie, un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Voyons, Sakura. Crois-tu réellement qu'il suffit de me soumettre une simple lettre de démission pour pouvoir partir? Tu ne travailles pas dans un supermarché! Tu es prostituée!

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux?

-Tu n'as nullement besoin de me poser une telle question car tu as déjà la réponse. Tu me connais et tu sais ce dont je suis capable.

-Oui! Mais vous savez vous aussi que je ne suis plus seule désormais! Vous connaissez les gens qui m'entourent et vous les craignez! Alors, si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas d'esclandre et considérerai que cette histoire est terminée!

Au fur et à mesure que je réfutais ses dernières paroles, je pouvais voir son visage se décomposer, passant de l'assurance la plus totale à une crainte difficilement dissimulée.

-Je pense que nous sommes finalement d'accord, lui lançais-je d'un ton narquois.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, était qu'il reprenne confiance aussi rapidement en réadoptant son éternel sourire en coin.

-Je pense au contraire que nous allons bientôt nous revoir et je pense également que c'est toi qui finira par revenir vers moi.

-Plutôt mourir que de retravailler pour vous!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je quittai ce lieu qui ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que du dégoût et parti rejoindre l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse.

C'est ainsi que trois semaines passèrent. Trois semaines où j'avais appris à vivre auprès de Sasuke et à me reconstruire tout doucement. Malgré l'énorme charge de travail que lui apportait son métier de policier, il trouvait toujours le temps d'être avec moi et de m'apporter son soutien. Un soutien très important pour moi et qui avait joué un rôle primordial dans ma reconstruction. Je vouais une gratitude sans limite à cet homme ainsi qu'à son meilleur ami qui semblait lui aussi se préoccuper de moi. Ces deux là avaient l'air de croire en moi et ce, bien plus que quiconque ne l'avaient fait tout au long de ma vie. C'est donc grâce à cela que je regagnais peu à peu confiance en moi et j'étais intimement persuadée que bientôt je me sentirai prête à me construire une véritable carrière professionnelle, chose inenvisageable quelques temps auparavant.

-Tiens Sakura! J'ai quelque-chose qui pourrait t'intéresser! M'avait un jour dit Naruto en rentrant de sa longue journée de travail.

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demandai-je avec curiosité.

-Un entretien pour un poste de serveuse. Tu pourrais commencer par ça avant de te lancer dans une formation.

-C'est une super idée! M'exclamai-je.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me lançais dans un emploi tout à fait honorable et le salaire que j'allais toucher ne serait pas de l'argent sale. Oui...Pour la première fois de ma vie je vivrais comme quelqu'un de normal et de respectable.

-Ne t'emballes pas encore, me dit Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'est sûr, il faut d'abord que tu passes l'entretien. Le rendez-vous est pour demain à quatorze heures.

-Oui, lui avais-je répondu, mes ardeurs soudainement freinées.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Tu es quelqu'un d'agréable et d'intelligent donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu échoues.

Encore une fois, il avait réussi à me redonner courage en une simple phrase et pour toute réponse, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

Comme prévu, le lendemain en début d'après midi, je me dirigeais vers ce qui allait surement être mon nouveau lieu de travail. Ou tout du moins, je l'espérais. En effet, je priais intérieurement pour pouvoir ramener une bonne nouvelle à Sasuke dès qu'il rentrerait. Je voulais à tout prix qu'il soit fier de moi.

Une fois arrivée, on me fit patienter quelques minutes dans une salle d'attente. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées qu'un homme de grande taille vint me chercher.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, me salua-t-il en me tendant la main. Vous êtes là pour l'entretien au poste de serveuse, c'est bien cela?

-Tout à fait, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien, suivez-moi.

Il me mena dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau. Je pris place en face de lui et attendais qu'il engage la conversation car j'étais malgré moi très nerveuse. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais passé d'entretien.

-Alors, mademoiselle. Pouvez-vous me parler de vos expériences professionnelles passées? Ce sont-elles bien déroulées? Qu'avez-vous appris?

Voilà. Tout était fini avant même que cela ne commence. Lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'étais anciennement prostituée, il me chasserait de son établissement sans plus de cérémonie.

-Et bien...C'est à dire que...Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience professionnelle.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris par ma dernière affirmation.

-Comment cela jamais?

-Je n'ai jamais travaillé.

-Y a-t-il une raison à cela? Me demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Sa dernière question me donna le coup de grâce. Je baissai la tête...vaincue. Finalement, je ne décrocherai pas ce travail. L'image de Naruto me proposant cette chance me revint en mémoire, puis ce fut celle de Sasuke. Non...Je n'avais pas le droit de baisser les bras. Je devais me battre, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je relevai alors la tête, le regard déterminé.

-Je n'ai jamais travaillé. Pas une seule fois de ma vie. Cependant, je suis convaincue que je serai à la hauteur! Laissez-moi une chance. Laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux vous être utile. Ma motivation vaut bien dix ans de travail!

Son regard était vrillé sur le mien, cherchant à me sonder, mais je ne baissai pas les yeux. Je voulais à tout prix lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête à tout.

Au bout de quelques secondes, pensant que ma tirade ne suffirait pas à le faire changer d'avis, je me résignai à accepter l'inévitable vérité.

-Vous êtes prise.

-P...Pardon?

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je vous embauche mais ne me décevez pas mademoiselle.

-Je vous le jure! Lui assurai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, nous nous revoyons lundi prochain, dès huit heures.

-Je vous remercie du fond du cœur! A lundi, monsieur!

-Au revoir, mademoiselle.

En sortant du grand bâtiment dans lequel j'allais bientôt passer la plupart de mes journées, je décidai d'aller faire quelques courses en vue de préparer un bon diner à Sasuke, histoire de fêter cette victoire. Cependant, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, quelqu'un me tira par le bras et me traîna dans un coin reculé à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La panique c'était insinuée en moi tel un venin dans mes veines et je hurlais, espérant de toutes mes forces que quelqu'un m'entendrait. Lorsque tout à coup, je sentis que l'on me frappait violemment au niveau de la tête, puis plus rien.

-Tu es réveillée, Sakura? Me demanda une voix mielleuse et affreusement familière.

Je tournai la tête lentement, appréhendant horriblement le visage que j'allais rencontrer et comme je m'y attendais ce furent deux yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent qui me scrutaient. Orochimaru.

-Que...

-N'essaye pas de parler, tu es encore trop faible. Je te propose donc de m'écouter. J'ai une proposition intéressante à te faire.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos affaires douteuses...Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'enlever...Vous aller le regretter.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tes menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi. De plus, je serai prêt à parier tout ce que j'ai que c'est toi qui le regrettera si tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Je le sondais, essayant de déceler le moindre signe de mensonge dans ses paroles ou ses mimiques. Était-ce encore une de ses ruses pour m'enrôler à nouveau dans ses affaires illicites?

-Quoi que vous me proposiez, jamais je ne retravaillerai pour vous! Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit.

-Ce n'est absolument pas pour cela que tu es ici. Je vois que tu ne saisis pas le sérieux de la situation il me paraît donc judicieux de te montrer quelque-chose qui saura te rendre plus attentive à ce que j'ai à te dire. Suis-moi.

-Non! Je n'irai nul part avec vous! Laissez-moi partir!

Avant même que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, les sbires de mon ancien patron me relevèrent assez brusquement et, comme ils l'avaient fait pour m'enlever, ils me traînèrent dans un dédale de couloir que je n'avais jamais vu. J'avais toujours su qu'Orochimaru était en possession de bons nombres de cachette et le lieu vers lequel on m'entrainait devait en être une.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant une immense porte en marbre qui se dressait devant nous telle une forteresse impénétrable. Que se cachait-il derrière elle pour qu'Orochimaru risque la colère de Sasuke? C'est tout en pensant à cela qu'elle s'ouvrit avec une lenteur déconcertante, laissant découvrir une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et ce à tel point qu'il m'était impossible de discerner sa taille ou encore ce qu'elle contenait.

Orochimaru s'y engouffra et semblait la connaître si bien que même le fait qu'elle fut plongée dans le noir ne le dérangeait pas. Je fus contrainte d'y pénétrer également par les deux armoires à glace qui m'avaient servies d' escorte jusque là. Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'homme aux allures de serpent choisit, pour mon plus grand bonheur, d'allumer la lumière. Cependant, la vue qu'elle m'offrit me laissa perplexe. En effet, je m'étais attendue à rencontrer quelque-chose de terrifiant voire même une salle de torture, mais là rien. Rien. Absolument rien. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pièce très ressemblante à un salon avec un canapé, une table et même une télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demandai-je à bout de nerfs.

-Tu es trop impatiente Sakura. Regarde bien.

-Il n'y a rien à voir! C'est une pièce, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal!

-Regarde bien, répéta-t-il avec patience.

En lui obéissant, je tournai la tête et scrutai attentivement un coin de la pièce plongée dans l'ombre mais je ne voyais rien

-Approche toi, me dit-il.

Je fis les trois pas les plus lents de toute ma vie, appréhendant ce que je trouverai dissimulé à cet endroit. Plus je m'approchai et plus je réussissais à discerner une ombre se mouvoir difficilement. Qu'est-ce que ce pouvait bien être? Je fis un pas de plus et à ce moment là, je crus tourner de l'œil. Ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et je restais sans voix devant ce spectacle. Je ne croyais pas ce que mes yeux voyais...C'était impossible...Ce devait être une hallucination...

-Oh, mon dieu...réussis-je à articuler. Ce ne peut pas être...

-Et bien si, Sakura, rigola Orochimaru.

Mon grand-père se trainait vers moi, demandant mon aide. Mais comment était-ce possible? Je l'avais vu mort...

-Sa...Sakura...

Mon corps refusait toujours de bouger, j'étais totalement pétrifiée à l'inverse de mon cœur qui lui battait à tout rompre.

-Co...Comment est-ce possible?

-Tout à été orchestré dans le but à ce que tu croies à sa mort, me répondit mon ex patron, triomphant.

-C'est impossible...

-Rien n'est impossible. Il nous a simplement suffit de lui administrer un produit dissimulant les battements de son cœur et le tour était joué.

A ces mots, je retrouvai subitement la mobilité de mon corps et sans plus attendre je me jetai sur mon grand-père et le serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que j'en étais capable. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes et je me laissais aller complètement contre le torse de celui que j'avais crus mort, remerciant dieu de finalement me l'avoir laissé. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru me ramène brutalement à la réalité.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

A ces mots, je tournais violemment la tête vers lui, le regard menaçant.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Il m'est possible de guérir ton grand-père. D'ailleurs, nous avons déjà commencé à lui administrer un traitement auquel il réagit très bien.

-Mais...Continuai-je, attendant une contrepartie à cet excès de générosité.

-Mais si tu veux un jour pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec le seul parent qu'il te reste, il va falloir que tu me rendes un service.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Rien de bien compliqué. Je veux que tu tues Sasuke Uchiwa.

_**J'espère sincèrement que vous me ferez part de vos impressions cette fois, même si elles sont négatives. Bien sûr je n'en veux absolument pas à ceux ou celles qui me laissent généralement des reviews mais pour les autres qui suivent mon histoire, un avis me ferait le plus grand plaisir même si c'est pour me descendre^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponse à la review:**_

_**-Lunia: merci beaucoup pour cette review et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira! merci encore pour tes encouragements, ça fait du bien^^**_

_-Rien de bien compliqué. Je veux que tu tues Sasuke Uc__hiwa._

-Que...quoi?

-Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Je veux que tu lui paies un aller simple pour le paradis.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles...Il voulait que j'assassine l'homme qui m'avait aidé. Celui qui avait été là pour moi et qui m'avait relevé...La seule personne qui s'était soucié de moi dans ce monde. Non...Jamais je ne pourrai faire une chose pareille...

-Mais...Commençai-je. Je ne comprend pas! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous fassiez passer mon grand-père pour mort simplement pour me lancer cet ultimatum? Il n'aurait pas été plus simple de l'enlever pour me faire chanter?

-Non, me répondit-il, catégorique. J'avais besoin d'une information capitale... Je devais savoir quelle était la nature de la relation que vous entreteniez tous les deux. S'était-elle arrêtée à de simples conversations amicales à la sortie de tes longues nuits de travail ou était-elle bien plus poussée? Et dans le cas où ma première supposition s'avérait être vraie, j'étais intimement convaincu qu'en te voyant aussi perdue, aussi désespérée, il n'hésiterait pas à te prendre sous son aile. Puis, à force de te fréquenter, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il tomberait sous ton charme et de là, mon plan aurait enfin pu entrer en action. Je ne peux plus prendre le risque que ce petit enfoiré continue à fourré son nez dans mes affaires! Oui, Sakura... Je t'ai fais suivre et tu n'as été qu'un pion dans cette petite guerre entre hors la loi et force de l'ordre

Je le regardais, horrifiée par ses révélations. Il m'avait totalement manipulée, me mettent au pied du mur. A cet instant précis, tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit. J'étais totalement perdue. Que pouvais-je bien faire? J'étais tiraillée entre les deux personnes qui comptait le plus à mes yeux; Mon grand-père et Sasuke. Mon seul parent et l'homme que j'aimais. Seulement...quel que fût le choix que j'allais faire, aurais-je été capable de vivre avec le fardeau d'avoir sacrifié l'un des deux? Ce dilemme cornélien me rendait malade et je me sentis soudainement nauséeuse.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers mon grand-père. Le fait de le voir aussi vulnérable et faible n'arrangea en rien mon état et je sentis une vague de peine m'envahir. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et par ce fait, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je n'aurais su dire s'il était conscient de tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui... Sa faiblesse était en réalité la mienne. Oui, j'avais été incapable de le protéger malgré tous mes efforts. Il avait eu besoin de moi et je n'avais rien fait de bien pour lui...Quelle piètre petite-fille je faisais! Le visage de Sasuke me traversa alors l'esprit. Lui qui m'avait tant donné, je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne voulais pas les perdre...Je refusais de choisir.

-Vous...Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça...J'en serai totalement incapable!

-Je te laisse le choix, Sakura. Soit tu supprimes cet homme et je te rend ton grand-père, soit tu choisis de le protéger. Seulement...

-Seulement quoi? M'énervai-je.

-Seulement, à la seconde où tu feras ce choix, tu t'assureras un avenir de fuite et de crainte car jamais je ne te laisserai en paix. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles et crois moi, je te pourrirai la vie.

-Vous croyez me faire peur? Lui demandais, une soudaine agressivité m'envahissant. C'est vous qui courrez à votre perte! Ne pensez pas que vous contrôlez la situation car vous risqueriez de le regretter!

A l'entente de ma dernière réplique, mon ancien patron se mit à rire comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Un rire sans joie, un rire moqueur. Ainsi, il ne me prenait pas au sérieux...

-Détrompe-toi, Sakura. Me répondit-il, menaçant. J'ai le total contrôle de la situation. Tu comptes tout dire à Sasuke dans le but de me faire arrêter? Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu n'auras pas le temps de dire un mot que ton cher grand-père sera déjà mort...Aurais-tu oublié que tu es suivie? Je connais le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Tant que ce policier sera en vie, tu ne seras jamais seule même enfermée à double tour dans ce confortable petit appartement qui est le sien. Méfie toi de tout...Le facteur, un simple passant et même ton ombre. Qui sait quel stratagème j'ai mis en place pour avoir la situation en main? Des micros, des caméras? Je te laisse le loisir de chercher comment je réussi à te manipuler comme une simple poupée de chiffon...

Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés au fur et à mesure de son récit. J'en restai sans voix. Comment pouvais-je me dépêtrer de cette histoire? Quelle alternative me restait-il? Devais-je absolument faire un choix?

-Je...Commençai-je.

-A mon humble avis, le mieux est que tu rentres chez toi et que tu oublies toute cette histoire pour aujourd'hui. Passe une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain réfléchi a tout ça.

-Oublier toute cette histoire? NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI? VOUS ÊTES UNE ORDURE! VOUS NE VOUS EN TIREREZ PAS COMME CA!

Ma colère était telle que tout mon corps tremblait. Je me sentais capable de le tuer lui, et ce, sans aucune hésitation. Pour moi, il ne méritait pas de vivre.

-Tu as trois jours pour faire ton choix, me dit-il de sa voix froide, coupant mon excès de colère.

Les deux armoires à lace qui m'avaient servies d'escorte jusqu'ici et qui étaient restées silencieuse tout au long de cet entretien, se dirigèrent vers mon grand-père dans le but de le soulever. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à les regarder l'emmener une fois de plus loin de moi.

-Non! M'écriai-je. Lâchez-le!

Je m'élançai alors vers ces deux montagnes de muscles ignorant mon petit gabarit et entrepris de les faire lâcher leur emprise. Cependant, un deux me stoppa en m'immobilisant les bras, laissant l'autre s'occuper de ce vieil homme si cher à mon cœur. Devant mon impuissance, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui avaient menacés de couler à plusieurs reprises durant ce maudit entretien.

-Je...je vous en prie, pleurai-je. Laissez-moi au moins lui dire au revoir...

-Tu auras tout le loisir de le serrer dans tes bras une fois que tu auras tué l'homme qui te sert de petit-ami, me répondit Orochimaru, sadiquement.

-S'il vous plait...

-Fais-là sortir!

L'homme qui me retenait ne se fit pas prier et me traîna jusque là sortie où il me jeta avec violence sur le bord du trottoir.

-Voilà! Tu dois mieux te sentir affalée sur le trottoir! J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton élément! Me lança-t-il, avec méchanceté.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et me relevai, encore tremblante. Je lui tournai alors le dos et pris le chemin du seul endroit où je pouvais encore aller; L'appartement de Sasuke. Je savais que le voir ne m'aiderait en rien à trouver une solution, cependant je caressai l'espoir qu'une fois de plus il me transmette son courage. Après tout, je n'avais qu'à feindre un coup de blouse pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je pénétrai telle une automate ce fameux appartement et la voix de Sasuke arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il semblait être au téléphone. A sa manière de parler, je pouvais déduire qu'il ne parlait pas à un de ses supérieurs. Naruto peut-être? Je me dirigeai vers lui et croisai son regard si pénétrant. En guise de bonjour, il me fit un de ses plus sourire auquel j'eus bien du mal à répondre.

-Je te laisse, Naruto. Sakura vient de rentrer...Oui, elle t'appellera pour te donner des nouvelles de son entretien...Oui...D'accord...Ouais...Ouais...BON! Au revoir Naruto!

Il raccrocha avant que son ami n'ait eu le temps de répliquer et se tourna vers moi,en me faisant son éternel un sourire en coin.

-Bonjour ma chérie, me dit-il en prenant dans ses bras.

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, je m'emparai de ses lèvres avide de le sentir contre moi. Je l'embrassai comme jamais je ne l'avais embrassé, mettant dans ce baiser toute la passion et l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux sombres et soyeux. Je le sentais répondre à cette étreinte et me serrer fort contre lui. Comme cela faisait du bien de sentir son odeur et d'entendre battre son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine au rythme du mien.

Je mis fin à cet instant magique pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux...Contrairement à leur habitude n'exprimaient ni froideur, ni prétention. Non...Je pouvais y lire à quel point il m'aimait. Après avoir vu cela, comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce que penser à le tuer? C'était inimaginable.

Seulement la douceur que son visage affichait laissa soudainement place à une inquiétude non dissimulée.

-Tu as pleuré, Sakura? Ton entretien s'est mal passé?

-Non...Je n'aurais jamais pu espéré que cela se passe aussi bien, répondis-je doucement. C'est...simplement un petit moment de nostalgie...

A ces mots, il me serra à nouveau dans ces bras, essayant de me faire sentir qu'il était là pour moi.

-Je comprend, me confia-t-il. Je sais à quel point perdre un être cher est douloureux mais...si ça peut te consoler, dis toi que tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là pour toi et Naruto aussi et puis, je crois comprendre que tu as désormais un travail?

-Oui, tu as raison, lui répondis-je tout en essayant au prix d'un énorme effort de lui sourire.

-Il faut absolument qu'on fête ça! Me lança-t-il, enthousiaste. Ça te dis d'aller au cinéma?

-Hummm...Je préfère resté tranquillement ici et profiter d'une soirée au chaud rien que tous les deux.

-Comme tu veux, princesse. Ce soir, c'est toi qui choisi.

C'est ainsi que je passai, en compagnie de Sasuke, une nuit aussi magique que douloureuse. En effet, durant quelques heures mon esprit s'était évader loin de lui, endurant mille tourments mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à me faire l'amour, je quittai cet enfer psychologique pour passer un moment magnifique , loin de tous problèmes.

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les yeux, je tombai sur le visage apaisé de mon amour lorsque soudainement, l'image de mon grand-père me traversa l'esprit. Comment avais-je pu passer une si belle nuit alors qu'il était quelque part à souffrir atrocement attendant que je vienne le sauver. J'étais une vraie garce...Je m'en voulais atrocement...

Sasuke finit par se lever et partir pour sa journée de travail et je passai le reste de la matinée emprunte à une torture mentale sans bornes. J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais aucune solution qui pouvait me permettre de sauver mon grand-père et Sasuke. Fallait-il vraiment que je prenne une décision. N'avais-je d'autres alternatives que de choisir entre les deux? Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là?

Le lendemain ne m'apporta pas plus de réponses que la veille. Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu compte que je lui cachais quelque-chose car j'avais réussi à lui faire croire que la perte de mon grand-père continuait à me faire souffrir. Le pauvre...Il usait de tous les stratagèmes pour me faire sourire ou me changer les idées. Puis, le fameux jour arriva bien trop vite à mon goût et j'avais enfin pris ma décision...J'avais fini par choisir. Ce choix qui tracerait le reste de ma vie. J'allais tuer un homme...Au fond de moi, je ne savais absolument pas si je serai capable d'aller jusqu'au bout...Pourtant, il le fallait. Je devais le faire.

Je fixai l'horloge. Plus que quinze minutes avant que Sasuke ne rentre du travail. Je devais faire vite. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau et crochetai la serrure du tiroir avec une épingle à cheveux. Je n'avais jamais fais cela et je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Au bout de quelques secondes un petit cliquetis qui me confirma que j'étais arrivée à mes fins. J'ouvris alors le tiroir et pris entre mes mains le Colt 45 que Sasuke y dissimulait depuis quelques temps déjà. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce pistolet qui allait mettre un terme à une vie. Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sasuke était rentré! Sans plus attendre, j'enfournai l'arme dans mon sac et accourus auprès de lui.

-Sasuke!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître la cause de mon agitation.

-Je...je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes chez Orochimaru...

-Hein? Pourquoi ça?

-J'ai peur de lui annoncer que je ne travaillerai plus pour lui.

-Quoi? Mais tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu y avais déjà été! Tu as même insisté pour le faire toi-même!

-Je sais mais...je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout...Je me sentirai rassurée si tu venais avec moi...

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Allons-y.

Le chemin se passa dans le silence le plus total. J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées et bien trop angoissée par ce que j'allais faire pour engager une conversation avec Sasuke. J'avais la gorge serrée et une irrésistible envie de pleurer me prit. Cependant, je réussi à la surmontée. En effet, si Sasuke venait à découvrir que quelque-chose n'allait pas, tout serait compromis. Cependant, ce fut lui qui brisa ce lourd silence.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que c'est? Me dit-il en fixant la poche de ma veste.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je suivis son regard et découvris à mon plus grand malheur ce qu'il avait entrevu. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je rentrais bien au fond de ma poche le petit objet pour le cacher à la vue de mon petit-ami.

-On dirait un micro comme ceux que j'utilisent lorsque je suis en mission.

-Non! Lui assurai-je. C'est seulement l'écouteur de mon MP3...

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, cette explication lui suffit et nous restâmes silencieux tout le reste du trajet.

Nous entrâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans l'antre du serpent et pour me rassurer, Sasuke me prit la main et la serra. Cependant, ce este ne me réconforta pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, une vague de tristesse s'empara de moi à tel point que je dû prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas craquer.

-Bonjour, Sakura! Me dit cette voix que je détestais tant.

-Orochimaru. Répondit Sasuke, menaçant.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Il nous conduisit jusque dans la même pièce que trois jours auparavant. En y pénétrant, je vis mon grand-père une fois de plus affalé à terre telle une faible petite chose. Ces enfoirés n'avaient donc aucune considération pour traiter ainsi un pauvre vieillard! Sans réfléchir davantage, je me précipitai vers lui mais une fois encore, Orochimaru me barra la route.

-Pas maintenant, Sakura.

-Je...Commençai-je

-Sa...Sakura... Me coupa Sasuke.

Je me retournai vers lui et le vis les yeux exorbités rivés sur mon grand-père.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je...je suis désolée, Sasuke mais...je ne pouvais rien te dire...

-Assez jacassé! Nous interrompis Orochimaru Sakura! As-tu pris une décision?

-Oui.

-Et quelle est-elle?

Sans le quitter des yeux, je plongeai ma main dans mon sac et y sortis l'arme que j'avais dérobée à Sasuke quelques heures auparavant. Puis, avec une lenteur exacerbée, je la pointai sur cet homme que j'aimais tant et qui me regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés. Sasuke.

_**Je mendies des reviews, s'il y a des âmes charitables^^ **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Cookiekandy: **** Merci pour cette review! Elle m'a fait plaisir! Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu^^**_

_**Sas':**** Merci pour tous ces compliments! Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu m'as dit! Ça me donne encore plus envie de ne pas te décevoir avec la suite^^**_

_**Juju d'orange:**** Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison mais tu es sur la bonne voie^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir pris quelques secondes pour me mettre une review! Ça fait vraiment plaisir^^**_

_**Miss.k: **** Merci pour ta review! voilà la suite! Finalement tu n'auras attendu que quatre jours pour la lire^^ En tout cas merci encore pour le soutien^^**_

_**Note de l'auteur: « tirera, tirera pas? Telle est la question »^^ **_

_Sans le quitter des yeux, je plongeai ma main dans mon sac et y sortis l'arme que j'avais dérobée à Sasuke quelques heures auparavant. Puis, avec une lenteur exacerbée, je la pointai sur cet homme que j'aimais tant et qui me regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés. Sasuke._

Je fixais Sasuke droit dans les yeux avec une détermination non dissimulée. J'avais finis par choisir le chemin dans lequel je comptais m'engager et rien, absolument rien, ne me ferait changer d'avis.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sakura? Me lança Orochimaru. Vas-y. Tire.

-Je crois que nous lui devons malgré tout des explications. Lui répondis-je, froidement.

-Comme il te plaira.

-Sakura...Commença Sasuke.

-Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Orochimaru avait tout mis en scène. Il a fait passer mon grand-père pour mort dans le but de te tuer toi.

-Co...comment ça? Me demanda-t-il.

-Il savait que cette épreuve nous rapprocherait et qu'avec la proximité que j'entretiendrai avec toi, je serai la plus à même de te tuer. Il m'a donc demandé de choisir entre mon grand-père et toi. Il était persuadé que je n'hésiterai pas longtemps .Et il avait raison...

-...

-Tu as cru pouvoir me coincer, cher Sasuke, continua Orochimaru. Mais c'est bel et bien moi qui a gagner la partie! Tout ce que je manigance dans le dos du gouvernement, l'argent sale, la prostitution, tout mon commerce souterrain, tout ça! Tout ça ne sera jamais découvert maintenant que tu vas disparaître! La vengeance que tu voulais prendre sur moi ne se réalisera jamais! Tu n'as jamais été en mesure de me tuer!

-Une vengeance? Répétai-je, incrédule.

-Oui, répondit Orochimaru. Ton petit chéri me haïssait plus que tout car je suis le meurtrier de son père...

-Quoi? Demandai-je, n'osant croire à ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Mon père...continua Sasuke. Mon père à travaillé pendant des années dans l'espoir de percer à jour celui qui a été ton patron...mais il s'est fait tuer lors d'une de ses missions d'infiltration et depuis ce jour, je me suis juré de lui faire payer! N'ayant connu depuis ce jour que la douleur et la solitude, je n'ai vécu que pour me venger!

-Mais c'est trop tard! Répliqua le serpent. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant! Toute ta vie tu as été un raté! Tu es né perdant et tu vas mourir perdant! Mais n'aies crainte, ton meilleur ami va te rejoindre très bientôt car il est le suivant sur ma liste!

-Espèce d'enfoiré! hurla Sasuke, hors de lui.

-Vas-y, Sakura! M'ordonna Orochimaru, sans faire attention à l'insulte que venait de lui lancer mon ténébreux. J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps, maintenant tire-lui une balle dans la tête!

Je me tournai alors vers Sasuke que je tenais toujours en joug. Je plongeai une fois de plus mon regard dans le sien qui, à mon grand étonnement, n'exprimait ni peur ni surprise. En effet, il n'exprimait rien, absolument rien. Le vide total.

Mon visage s'étira alors en un rictus impénétrable. J'abaissai alors le cran de sureté de mon arme, prête à appuyer sur la détente puis, sans crier gare, je la retournai vers Orochimaru et, en une seconde qui me parut des heures, je pressai la gâchette tirant une balle qui alla se loger entre les deux yeux de l'ordure qui se trouvait devant moi. Son corps s'affaissa doucement pour finalement s'étaler de tout son long à terre. Tout s'était passé comme lors d'un passage au ralenti. Le visage d'Orochimaru gardait les dernières traces de la surprise qu'il avait éprouvé en me voyant retourner mon arme contre lui. Je me sentis alors vidée de toutes forces et avant que je ne m'en rende compte je me laissais tomber au sol tout en lâchant ce fameux Colt 45 qui venait de nous libérer tous. Je me rendis soudain compte que Sasuke venait de me prendre dans ses bras mais je ne me laissai pas aller à un moment d'affection. Je ne pouvais pas alors que mon grand-père était inconscient. Je me détachai alors de son emprise et me lançai sur lui. Je mis ma main sur son front comme j'avais toujours eu l'habitude. Il respirait. Le soulagement s'empara de moi et je pus retourner mon attention Sasuke.

-Pardon Sasuke...pardon de t'avoir cacher tout cela.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant voulu agir toute seule? J'aurais pu t'aider...

-Non. Je ne pouvais pas tout te révéler. Orochimaru me faisait suivre et il a probablement installé tout un dispositif dans ton appartement pour nous surveiller. Tu m'en veux?

-Comment je pourrai t'en vouloir? Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, je suis fier de toi.

-Mais...

-Mais?

-J'ai enregistré tout son petit monologue...Tu sais, le moment o il a tout avoué. Tu vas pouvoir dissoudre toute son organisation.

Sasuke me regardait, incrédule. Puis son visage figé par la surprise passa alors à une sorte d'amusement non dissimulé.

-Alors j'avais raison...C'était bien un micro que j'avais aperçu sortant de ta poche. Tu parles d'un écouteur MP3!

-Oui, lui souris-je. Seulement...maintenant que j'ai réussi à sortir mon grand-père de ce mauvais pas, je vais pouvoir lui payer un bon traitement avec un travail honnête!

-Non...

-Hein?

-Je m'occupe de tous ses frais médicaux. Toi, tu vas travailler pour toi. Je te le dois bien.

-Quoi? Mais non...

-Ce n'est pas négociable, Sakura. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et je ferai tout pour ça.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop touchée par ses derniers mots. Il m'aida à me relever et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable.

-Que fais-tu? Lui demandai-je.

-Je vais commencer par appeler une ambulance. Il faut faire évacuer ton grand-père le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il a besoin de soins impérativement. Ensuite, il faut que j'appelle mes collègues policier pour qu'ils puissent sécurisés le périmètre. Tu te doutes qu'on ne pourra pas sortir tranquillement de cet endroit avec tous les sbires de ce sale serpent qui rôdent, surtout s'ils se rendent compte qu'on vient de le tuer. C'est pourquoi une unité de mon commissariat devrait suffire à les tenir tranquilles.

-Tu penses vraiment à tout, lui répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Venant d'une femme qui a réussi à sauver des centaines de personnes, je prend ça comme le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait! Rigola-t-il.

-Des centaines de personnes? Tant que ça?

-Bien sûr que oui! Les prostituées, les pauvres drogués qui se fournissent grâce à ses dealeurs et même plus si tu comptes le nombre incalculable d'enfants qui jouent avec des jouets contre-façonnés.

-Mais...il est trop tard pour eux! Ces produits sont déjà vendus!

-Avec les preuves que l'on a, il sera facile de passer une annonce au journal télévisé pour avertir tous les parents. Bon, assez parlé, il n'y a plus un instant à perdre. Si on nous trouve ici avant que les renforts arrivent...

-C'est trop tard! Nous lança une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Nous nous retournions et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte qu'Ino la stripteaseuse nous fixait de son regard menaçant.

-Ino. Dis Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ainsi, Sasuke la connaissait? Il était vrai qu'Ino m'avait déjà mis en garde contre Sasuke, ce qui m'avait confirmé qu'ils avaient eu quelques contact, cependant, le ton qu'il avait prit pour s'adresser à elle était beaucoup trop familier pour qu'ils ne soient que de simples connaissances.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

Plus je la regardais et plus j'avais du mal à croire que la femme si jolie et élégante que j'avais connu se trouvait désormais devant moi. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite. Elle était clairement hystérique. S'en était à faire froid dans le dos.

-Tu...Continua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une traînée, une catin! Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle?

-Je suis désolé, Ino, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises. Lui répondit froidement Sasuke. Laisse-nous passer.

-Non! Tu ne m'as jamais porté la moindre attention sauf le soir où tu m'as entraîné dans cet hôtel pour coucher avec moi! Et après...tu m'as jeté comme une moins que rien! Alors qu'elle...

-Il n'y a absolument rien de comparable entre elle et toi! Répliqua Sasuke qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud! Tu te fous des sentiments des autres! JE TE DETESTE SASUKE UCHIWA!

-Arrête ta comédie, Ino! Tu es ridicule!

-Ah, je suis ridicule? Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux? Peut-être que ceci m'aidera à monopoliser toute ton attention?

Mêlant les gestes à la paroles, elle sortit de sa poche un couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'elle pointa sur moi.

-Je vais saigner ta petite chérie...Je veux voir le désespoir qui t'envahira lorsque s'éteindra la lumière dans ses yeux!

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se jeta sur moi. Avec un réflexe inattendu, je réussis à esquiver le coup de couteau qu'elle avait voulut m'asséner mais le prix à payer fut que je tombai lourdement au sol lui laissant la liberté de m'atteindre avant que je n'ai pu me retourner. Je m'apprêtais par conséquent à encaisser le coup mais au lieu de cela, j'entendis le cri d'Ino suivit d'un bruit métallique. Tournant ma tête vers elle, je vis Sasuke la retenir après lui avoir fait une clé de bras, le couteau à ses pieds. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine à son égard.

-Tu t'es enfin calmée espèce de folle! Lui lança Sasuke.

-Sasuke, l'interrompis-je. Elle était seulement désespérée et...

-Elle a essayée de te tuer!

-Oui mais...

Je fus soudainement interrompue par une dizaine d'homme qui avaient pénétrés dans la pièce et nous avaient encerclés avant même que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. La panique s'empara de moi en pensant que c'était les hommes de main d'Orochimaru mais en me rendant compte que c'était en fait les collègues de Sasuke, un vent de soulagement me submergea. Naruto était à leur tête et arborait un regard indescriptible.

-Naruto! S'exclama Sasuke. Comment as-tu su que...

-Une intuition. Le coupa-t-il.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu arrives au bon moment.

-Comme tu dis. Il est mort? Demanda-t-il en désignant Orochimaru de la tête.

-Oui, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une ambulance était arrivée et avait évacuée mon grand-père. J'avais tenu à l'accompagner et Sasuke avait également insisté pour venir avec moi.

Mon grand-père avait été transféré directement aux soins intensifs, nous laissant durant des heures dans une attente toute aussi insupportable qu' interminable. Je faisais les cent pas sans pouvoir m'arrêter ou même calmer l'angoisse qui grandissait en moi.

-Sakura, viens t'assoir, me demanda Sasuke.

-Je ne peux pas! Je suis tellement stressée que le simple fait de rester sans bouger serait intenable!

Il ne put répliquer que je sentis un énorme poids sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de bouger.

-Na...Naruto! Lâche-moi...Tu m'étouffes!

-Oh Sakura! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez!

Il me lâcha enfin pour me regarder avec des yeux pétillants.

-J'ai retrouvé ma petite Hinata grâce à toi!

-Déjà? M'exclamai-je, incrédule.

-Oui! Sasuke ma donné l'enregistrement et il ne m'en a pas fallu davantage pour aller la chercher!

-Et tu as réussi à la convaincre?

-Oui! Mais elle te racontera tout ça elle même quand tu la verras!

-Oui...j'ai hâte de la revoir!

-Mademoiselle!

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers la voix de l'homme qui m'avait interpellé. C'était le médecin qui devait opérer mon grand-père.

-Alors? Lui demandai-je, impatiente de savoir comment il se portait.

-Tout s'est bien passé, il est tiré d'affaire.

_**Merci à toutes celles ou ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews! Ça devenait franchement déprimant de poster sans avoir aucune nouvelles...Alors merci à ceux qui m'ont manifesté leur soutien!**_

_**Sinon, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**juju d'orange: Merci pour ta review! Et oui tu avais raison mais j'ai essayé de tenir le suspens^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

_**Cookiekany: Et oui tu me comprends pour ce qui est des reviews...Beaucoup de personnes lisent mais très peu commentent...Et c'est bien dômmage parce-qu'on peu dire ce qu'on veut mais ça aide à la motivation. Alors merci à toi de m'en laisser! Sur mon blog, je préviens uniquement ceux qui en laisse car le fait de prévenir prend énormément de temps alors si en retour y'a rien, c'est pas la peine. En tout cas je te souhaite d'aimer ce dernier chapitre et merci encore!**_

10 ans plus tard

-Jun! Dépêche-toi! Papa t'attend depuis déjà une heure! M'exclamai-je.

La porte de la chambre de mon fils s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrevoir sa petite tête brune et lorsque je croisai son regard, je su que j'allais encore devoir batailler pour le faire obéir.

-Jun...Soupirai-je pour poursuivre d'une voix douce; Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller passer le weekend chez ton père? Tu m'avais pourtant dis qu'il te manquait terriblement.

-Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'ai décidé que je ne le verrai plus jusqu'à ce que vous vous remettiez ensemble et qu'on vive enfin comme une véritable famille!

Je restai sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Que répondre à cela? Comment faire comprendre à un enfant de huit ans que ses parents divorcés trois ans plus tôt, le seront à jamais?

-Vous...Poursuivit-il, le regard rempli d'une souffrance qui me transperça le cœur. Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés? Vous ne vous aimiez plus?

-Écoute, Jun. Ton père et moi nous nous aimions très fort, seulement...la vie a fait que nous avons divorcé. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur ce sujet. L'amour n'a jamais été un problème entre nous. Bien au contraire...

Oui...Les sentiments que nous nous portions avaient toujours été profonds et sincère. Nous avions toujours été fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et cela perdurait encore. Seulement...Par ma faute, tout s'était écroulé. Notre foyer, notre famille, notre vie s'étaient disloqués et tout le monde y avait laissé des plumes. Le bonheur avait presque disparu de nos vies et la tristesse que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de mon fils, me rappelait à chaque fois que j'en étais la seule et unique responsable. Ma culpabilité était telle que je me sentais de plus en plus au bord du gouffre car ce que je pouvais entrevoir au plus profond de mon petit garçon, je pouvais également le sentir en Sasuke.

J'avais brisé deux vies. La mienne je ne la comptais pas, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance de toutes manières. Si je vivais encore, c'était pour Jun. Uniquement pour Jun. Comme c'était drôle! Toute ma vie, je n'avais vécu que pour une seule et unique personne. A croire que je ne pouvais mener une vie normale. C'était comme si je me complaisais dans cette situation...Comme si une existence tranquille ne m'avait jamais été destinée...Comme si j'étais condamnée à endurer cela pour toujours...

-Mais alors, Continua Jun, me sortant de mes pensées. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'êtes vous plus mariés?

-Ça...Ce sont des choses qu'un enfant comme toi ne peut pas comprendre, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-j'ai bientôt huit ans! Je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre!

-De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler davantage, dis-je en me levant, coupant court à la conversation. Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Non! Je t'ai dis que je n'irai pas!

-Jun. Si tu ne vas pas passer le weekend chez papa, tu lui feras beaucoup de peine et du coup, c'est lui qui pensera que tu ne l'aime pas. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Non...Bien sûr que non...

-Alors va t'habiller, je t'attends, lui répondis-je tout en me forçant à sourire.

Mon fils tourna les talons et se précipita dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine où je trouvai une Hinata, s'afférant aux fourneaux, le visage plein de farine.

-Oh ça sent bon! Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Lui demandai-je alors qu'une douce odeur de chocolat m'enivrait.

-Et bien c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Jun, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Lundi prochain.

-Oui! Je m'entraîne pour qu'il ait un bon gâteau dans trois jours! Tu sais bien que je suis loin d'être un cordon bleu alors je m'exerce!

-C'est...C'est très gentil mais tu n'es pas obligée. Je comptais lui en acheter un justement.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait plaisir! D'ailleurs tu tombes bien, j'ai à te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas te faire très plaisir mais je compte organiser une petite fête à la maison pour ses huit ans et...je compte inviter Sasuke.

-Je...

-Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile pour toi mais ton fils sera heureux. Ce sera sa journée à lui et le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire est de réunir ses deux parents à ses côtés ce jour là.

-Oui...Tu as tout à fait raison. C'est une super idée, lui répondis-je voyant déjà le sourire radieux de Jun.

-Au fait Sakura...En parlant de ça...Je vois très bien que tu es malheureuse et particulièrement quand Sasuke est là. C'est tellement dommage tout ce qu'il se passe...

-Tout va bien, la coupai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu n'as pas à faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux devant moi. Je te connais et je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin.

-Ça va aller. Vraiment! Lui répondis-je en me forçant, une fois de plus, à sourire.

-Permet-moi d'en douter, me lança-t-elle, triste. Et...Sasuke aussi...Enfin...Sakura ouvre les yeux! Ne vois -tu pas à quel point il souffre! L'amour et la tendresse qu'il y a au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il te regarde? Il n'est pas trop tard, tu...

-Non! S'il te plait. Tais-toi.

Hinata baissa la tête au sol et je pus apercevoir quelques larmes naître à la commissure de ses yeux de neige. J'avais bien trop fait souffrir mon ex-mari et mon fils et il fallait que je blesse également mes amis...J'étais un véritable monstre. Pourtant...malgré tout cela...Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Il n'y avait plus aucun avenir pour Sasuke et moi.

-Je...Continuai-je. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Bizarrement, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'arrive encore à te comprendre.

-Merci, Hinata. Merci infiniment.

-C'est à ça que sa sert les amis, après tout.

-Au fait! Je voulais aussi te remercier de nous héberger, Jun et moi. Nous ne vous embêterons plus très longtemps.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai peut-être trouvé une maison non loin d'ici.

-Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez! En plus, Matsuri est contente d'avoir Jun à la maison! Elle qui nous tannais il n'y a pas très longtemps pour avoir un petit frère!

-Maman! Je suis prêt, on y va! Nous coupa Jun.

-Oui. A ce soir Hinata.

Sur la route qui menait chez Sasuke, je pensais à mille et une choses et particulièrement à Naruto et Hinata. Je m'estimais heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux qui malgré la grande amitié qu'ils entretenaient avec Sasuke , m'avaient tendu la main après notre divorce et nous avaient offert leur toit le temps que je finisse ma formation d'infirmière et que je me trouve un emploi stable dans un grand hôpital. Ils étaient vraiment des personnes formidables, sans préjugés et dotés d'un cœur en or. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs bien trouvés. Je me remémorais alors le début de leur relation; Quelques jours après que le blondinet ait réussi à arracher sa belle de la prostitution, ils s'étaient mariés. En effet, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps mais cette précipitation leur allait plutôt bien car depuis dix ans, ils nageaient dans le bonheur le plus total.

Un an après leur union, une petite fille était venu parfaire ce beau tableau. Une petite fille magnifique.

Qui aurait pensé que la brunette s'en sortirait aussi bien? Elle qui était plongée jusqu'aux yeux dans l'illégalité. Naruto avait dû faire preuve d'une grande persuasion pour la convaincre de lâcher tout cela. D'après ce qu'Hinata m'avait raconté, il était venu la voir avec des arguments en acier trempés irréfutables. En effet, il lui avait déjà trouvé un emploi et un appartement. Quelle personne aurait été assez folle pour refuser face à ça? C'était donc à partir de ce moment là que leur existence à tous les deux avait changée. Ils s'étaient alors engagés dans une vie pleine d'amour, de rires et de tendresse...Sasuke et moi aurions pu avoir le même destin si seulement je n'avais pas tout gâché...

Je garai ma voiture dans la petite allée qui menait à la maison de Sasuke et sortis en compagnie de mon fils qui ne cachait désormais plus sa joie de voir son père. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et sonna vivement.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître cet homme si beau qu'il en faisait craquer plus d'une. Son regard ténébreux se posa sur son fils et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère.

-Salut papa! S'exclama Jun en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Comment ça va mon fils? Demanda le brun toujours aussi heureux de voir sa progéniture.

Son air réjouis s'effaça lorsqu'il porta son attention sur moi pour laisser place à cette fameuse pointe de tristesse que je voyais à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient. La seule chose qui demeurait la même depuis notre première rencontre était le lien qui nous reliait tous les deux lorsque nous nous regardions.

-Sakura, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Comment vas-tu? Réussis-je à articuler.

-Ça peut aller. Tu veux rentrer? Je t'offre quelque-chose à boire.

-Non, je...

-Aller maman! Me lança Jun d'un regard suppliant.

-Sakura, s'il te plait, me demanda à son tour Sasuke.

-Très bien, capitulai-je.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la demeure de mon ex mari qui demanda à Jun d'aller ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Je le suivis alors jusque dans la cuisine .

-Un café? Me proposa-t-il.

-Oui, merci.

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun attendant que l'autre le brise. Que faisais-je là? Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter cette invitation? Le fait était qu'en sa présence, je me sentais mal. Très mal. La souffrance que me procurait notre proximité était insupportable. J'aimais cet homme plus que de raison mais je l'avais perdu à jamais à cause de la bêtise dont j'avais fait preuve. Comment avais-je pus oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'amour que je lui portais? Quelle imbécile! Jamais je ne le lui avouerais. Jamais je ne lui dirais à quel point je regrettais ce que j'avais fait, à quel point je regrettais d'avoir tout gâché. Je devais assumer. Tout était de ma faute et j'étais condamnée à souffrir en silence. De toutes façons, jamais il ne me prendrait au sérieux. Il en viendrait surement à penser que je me jouais une fois de plus de lui.

-Sakura, me dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui.

-Comment ça se passe pour toi en ce moment?

-Oh...ça va très bien. Je suis passée infirmière en chef il y a peu.

-Oui j'ai appris cela. Ta formation aura été utile finalement.

-Oui et je dois t'en remercier. Si tu ne m'avais pas poussée à l'entreprendre, je...

-Non, me coupa-t-il. Si tu en es là aujourd'hui c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans ma réussite. Il m'avait toujours valorisée, moi qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en moi. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas été là pour moi, qui sait ce que je serais devenue...

Une fois de plus, nos regards se croisèrent et je plongeais mes yeux dans ses deux orbes noires pour m'y noyer au plus profond.

-Tu me manques, chuchota-t-il.

-Non...

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi dont?

-Pourquoi es-tu partie?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliquer, Sasuke...

-La raison que tu m'as donnée ne me suffit pas. Ça fait trois ans que nous somme divorcés et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre.

-C'est pourtant simple...

-Oui! S'énerva-t-il. Simple comme le fait qu'on aurait pu s'en sortir à deux. Comme un couple qui s'aime et qui s'entraide!

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me disputer avec toi. Je m'en vais. Fais un bisou à Jun de ma part.

-Attends! Me dit-il soudainement.

Il me prit doucement la main et se rapprocha lentement de moi. J'attendis patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose mais il semblait plus occupé à détailler mon visage. Mon front, mes yeux, mon nez, ma bouche. Chacun de mes traits étaient passés au crible comme s'il voulait se les remémorer et les garder précieusement au plus profond de son esprit. Il leva alors doucement sa main libre et la déposa dans un geste doux sur ma joue. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Cela avait un goût de vécu. Comme si lui et moi étions retournés quelques années en arrière et que nous revivions nos moments intimes. Ces moments d'amour qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans nos cœurs. Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres effleurer les miennes timidement. Il semblait hésiter. Il avait l'air tirailler entre l'envie de m'embrasser et sa conscience. Cependant, il dût mettre de côté cette dernière car il approfondi le baiser et cette fois il y mit tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme cela. A travers ce baiser, il me communiquait tout sa souffrance. Cela sonnait comme une supplication. L'action d'un homme désespéré qui voulait pour lui comme pour moi une deuxième chance. Il y avait tellement de passion que je n'eus d'autre choix que d'y répondre, essayant à mon tour de lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés, que j'avais attendu ce moment depuis trois ans et que sans lui je n'étais rien.

Il lâcha alors mes lèvres pour parcourir mon cou de ses lèvres brûlantes tout en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Qu'étions nous en train de faire? Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer? Non...Je lui avais déjà fait assez de mal comme ça sans en rajouter davantage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait de l'espoir pour nous deux au risque de se brûler les ailes une fois de plus.

Je plaçai alors mes mains sur son torse et le poussai doucement.

-Sasuke...

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Je...On ne peut pas...Répondis-je le regard fuyant.

Il mit alors ses deux mains sur mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Si! On peut! Je t'aime et je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes aussi alors il n'y a rien qui pourrait nous empêcher de...

-C'est impossible! Il s'est passé trop de choses!

-Et alors? Oublions tout ça! On pourrait vivre heureux à nouveau toi, moi et...Jun.

-Non...Je suis désolée, lui répondis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Au revoir, Sasuke.

Sans me retourner, je quittai cette maison en courant, des larmes parsemant mon visages rougit par ces sanglots. Ça faisait si mal...Si mal de lui dire non, de le repousser alors que je l'aimais de tout mon être, de toute mon âme mais j'avais également très peur de me ré-engager dans une histoire d'amour avec lui car je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable...Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir une fois encore...Il en avait déjà tellement baver...Tout s'était enclenché quatre ans auparavant. Ce jour funeste qui avait marqué notre damnation. Oui...Mon grand-père avait finit par nous quitter, épuisé par tous ces traitements destinés à le guérir. Nous pensions tous qu'il avait vu le bout du tunnel mais un homme de cet âge déjà usé par la vie, n'aurait jamais pu enduré un tel suivi médical, c'était bien trop dur. Seulement, je n'avais pas pu supporter de le perdre une énième fois. Psychologiquement, c'était insurmontable même avec tout le soutien de mon homme, de mon fils et de mes amis. Je savais pourtant bien qu'un jour cela finirait par arrivé mais un traumatisme restait un traumatisme et j'avais, comme on disait, péter un plomb. Les sentiments et les états-d'âmes d'un être humain étaient décidément bien complexes et difficiles à comprendre, si du moins il y avait quelque chose à comprendre. De fait, tout s'était par la suite enchaîné bien malgré moi. Tout avait échappé à mon contrôle et ma famille avait finit par voler en éclat. En effet, je m'étais renfermé sur moi même ne m'occupant plus que de mon fils et de ma formation, délaissant ainsi complètement mon mari qui en souffrait énormément. Nous n'avions plus de vie de couple, d'ailleurs je ne la recherchais pas. Ce n'était pas que je n'en voulais pas ou que je n'en avais pas besoin mais c'était ainsi. La raison, je l'ignorais. Même à ce moment précis alors que j'étais en train de me remémorer cette sombre époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais agi de cette manière. Durant des mois, Sasuke avait tenter de faire renaître ce qui nous avait longtemps unit. Tout cela par de simple gestes: Une caresse, un baiser, un regard...En vain. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Ni de ses efforts, ni de sa solitude, ni de sa tristesse, ni du fait que mon couple volait en éclat. A tel point qu'il m'avait fallu surprendre une discussion entre son meilleur ami et lui pour enfin refaire surface.

_**Flash-back**_

_J'entrai dans le commissariat avec l'intention de demander à Sasuke d'aller chercher Jun à l'école. En effet, étant de garde à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais m'en occuper et mon grade de stagiaire ne me permettait pas d'avoir de telles exigences. La porte du bureau de mon ténébreux était entrouverte et je percevais quelques bribes de voix lorsque j'en reconnu une d'entre elles._

_-Et tu as essayé de discuter avec elle? Demanda Naruto._

_-Oui! Je ne fais que cela. Encore ce matin, je lui ai laissé un petit mot qu'elle ne verra surement pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Naruto. Elle ne me voit plus, elle ne me parle plus. C'est...Comme si je n'existais plus... _

_Cela sonnait comme une impression de déjà vu. J'avais surpris une fois, quelques années auparavant et alors que nous nous connaissions à peine, une conversation entre Sasuke et son patron. Seulement cella que j'entendais à cet instant précis me faisait bien plus mal. Cela me transperçait littéralement le cœur. _

_-Vous n'avez vraiment plus aucun contact?_

_-Plus aucun. Je ne compte plus les mois que nous venons de passer sans faire l'amour. Elle me repousse dès que je l'approche...Je ne peux plus la prendre dans mes bras...Nous sommes devenus des inconnus et je ne le supporte pas! Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout!_

_Alors c'était donc cela? J'avais fait preuve d'un tel égoïsme? Comment avais-je pu être aussi méprisante sans m'en rendre compte? Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça à lui? Sasuke...Lui qui m'avait tant donné..._

_Peut-être n'avais-je plus de sentiments pour lui? Était-ce seulement possible? Je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons. Alors dans ce cas, devions nous continuer à vivre en tant que mari et femme, à sauver les apparences? Devais-je rester avec lui tout en lui faisant du mal? Non...La meilleur solution était encore de le quitter. _

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Le quitter. C'est ce que j'avais fini par faire. J'avais été intimement persuadée qu'il finirait par refaire sa vie avec une autre femme et qu'il retrouverait ainsi le sourire. Le divorce avait été très difficile. Non seulement pour lui et moi mais aussi pour notre fils qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents se quittaient et qui en était venu à faire des cauchemars. Par je ne sais quel miracle, son niveau scolaire n'avait que peu diminué. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il s'était rendu compte que même séparés, il voyait toujours autant son papa et sa maman. En effet, nous faisions de notre mieux pour être tout les deux présents pour lui mais je voyais bien que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Quoi de plus normal? Un enfant ne demande qu'à vivre avec des parents qui s'aiment et qui ne s'évitent pas comme nous le faisions Sasuke et moi. Enfin...Comme je le faisais...Je me souvenais encore du regard qu'il avait eut lorsque je lui avait dit que je voulais divorcer. C'était un regard horrifié...paniqué. Il avait bien essayé de me faire changer d'avis en me promettant de me reconquérir, de tout faire pour changer. Lui changer? Non. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était bel et bien moi le problème. J'avais pensé qu'en agissant ainsi, je lui offrais un avenir plus beau, plus ensoleillé. Mais j'avais eu tord. Sa tristesse ne l'avait pas quitté et c'était précisément pour cette raison que je voulais le voir le moins possible. Pour ne pas affronter le désastre que j'avais causé. Le mal que j'avais fait.

Le Weekend passa et le jour de l'anniversaire de Jun arriva. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à aider Hinata à décorer le salon. Nous n'attendions plus que mon petit bonhomme et Sasuke qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver.

-J'ai vraiment hâte que Jun arrive pour que je puisse lui donner son cadeau! S'exclama Matsuri. J'espère qu'il l'aimera!

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rigola Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça risque de te surprendre, continua le blond.

-Tiens ils sont là! Lança Hinata en montrant du doigt une voiture noire se garer devant la maison.

Une montée d'adrénaline s'empara de moi lorsque je vis Sasuke. L'image de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille s'insinua dans mon esprit malgré tous les efforts que j'avais mis en œuvre pour l'oublier.

Hinata alla leur ouvrir et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, mon fils était déjà dans mes bras.

-Alors, Demandais-je. Comment ça c'est passé ce petit weekend?

-C'était super! On a fait plein de choses papa et moi!

-Tu me raconteras tout ça, hein? Lui demandai-je, contente de voir qu'il s'était bien amusé.

-Oui! Je te raconterai tout!

Je me retournai alors doucement vers le ténébreux et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pus soutenir son regard pénétrant.

-Bonjour, Sakura, souffla-t-il.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je tout doucement.

-Bon! S'exclama Naruto. Puisque tout le monde est là, et si nous passions à table?

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance des plus festives et tout le monde, sans exception, avait le sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Le gâteau d'Hinata s'était avéré monstrueusement bon, à la surprise générale.

-Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie! S'exclama Naruto. C'est la première fois que tu réussi un gâteau d'anniversaire!

-Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné, il a plutôt intérêt à être délicieux!

-Merci Hinata, dis-je. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour Jun.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça me fait plaisir!

-Bon! Je crois que c'est l'heure de ton cadeau! Lança Matsuri à l'adresse de Jun.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Ferme les yeux, lui intima-t-elle.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Malgré sa réticence, il obéit sous les yeux curieux des quatre adultes. Matsuri se rapprocha tout doucement des lèvres de mon fils et y déposa un baiser furtif avant de s'écarter brusquement pour voir sa réaction.

Jun ouvrit les yeux instantanément avant de lancer:

-Non mais ça va pas! Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis!

Sous les rires de l'assemblée, les joues de mon fils prirent une adorable couleur rouge et, de gêne, il tourna la tête et se mit à bouder.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Décidément, cette soirée me faisait un bien fou.

Sasuke avait été invité à dormir dans la chambre d'ami et Jun ne cacha pas sa joie d'avoir son père pour lui une nuit de plus.

Vers minuit, alors que les enfants étaient couchés depuis déjà deux heures, ce fut au tour du couple Uzumaki d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée, nous laissant seuls, Sasuke et moi. Comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, un silence pesant s'installa. Ce silence qui nous était si familier. Cependant, pour la première fois, ce fut moi qui le brisa.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de rester cette nuit. Jun est heureux.

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal, c'est mon fils.

-Oui mais...j'aurais pensé qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour...

-Tu pensais que je serai gêné ou quelque-chose comme ça? Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu t'es trompée. Je ne ressens aucune gêne et encore moins de regret.

-...

-Seulement cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas te défiler.

-Comment ça?

-On va discuter toi et moi. Ici et maintenant. Et on va se dire toutes les choses que nous n'avons pas réussi à nous avouer ces trois dernières années. Enfin...C'est surtout toi qui va tout me dire, moi, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché.

-Non, Sasuke.

-Si! Je ne te laisserai pas te défiler, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête depuis le début mais maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis! Arrête de fuir et fait face! Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Alors là...J'étais sidérée. Je savais que Sasuke avait un caractère de cochon, borné comme pas deux mais envers moi, il s'était toujours montré plus doux. Cependant, à cet instant précis, son regard et le ton qu'il employait étaient sans appels et ce, à tel point que j'en était tétanisée.

-Je...Commençai-je.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Le moment où je devais faire face à tout ce que j'avais déclenché était arrivé.

-J'en était sûr, dit-il.

-Oui! Tu as raison! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours! Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde! Tout ce que j'ai fais depuis que nous sommes divorcés était du grand n'importe quoi et c'est bien pour ça que toi et moi on ne peut plus se remettre ensemble!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne comprends pas, explique toi! Demanda Sasuke qui commençait à paniquer.

-Je...En voulant te préserver de moi, je t'ai quitté...Je t'ai menti en te disant que je ne t'aimais plus...C'était faux...Dis-je, avant d'éclater en sanglots

-Tu...Je le savais! Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu mais...me préserver de toi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-En voyant à quel point tu étais malheureux...à cause de moi...je...j'ai voulu te quitter pour que tu puisses refaire ta vie...et que tu sois de nouveau heureux...

-Non...C'est pour ça...Mais comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je puisse me remarier? Vivre une vie sans toi...ce n'est pas une vie! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me rendre heureux! Et puis...Ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute, c'est aussi de la mienne. J'aurais dû être capable de te soutenir, de porter ce fardeau avec toi mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur...

-Non! Ne dis pas ça! Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Sakura...Laisse nous une deuxième chance. Je t'en prie...

Je baissai la tête. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

-Non...Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, comment pourrait-on...

-Je te l'ai dit vendredi dernier. Je t'ai dit d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sakura...

Une fois de plus, il me prit doucement la main et y effectua une petite pression pour que je le regarde. Je leva alors les yeux vers lui. Mes yeux toujours ruisselant de larmes.

-Je t'ai fait trop de mal...

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, tu ne voulais que mon bien. Je pense que nous devons tous les deux nous remettre en question. Entre nous, il y a toujours eu un manque de communication. Chacun essayant de sauver l'autre de son côté mais...à mon humble avis, un couple doit agir ensemble et...je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire.

-Tu crois?

-Oui. Sakura...

Comme la dernière fois, il se rapprocha doucement de moi et plongea sa tête dans mon cou, en me le parsemant de baisers et de suçons enfiévrés.

-Je ne sais pas...Murmurai-je, me laissant aller à ces douces caresses.

-S'il te plait...

Il leva la tête pour effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

-Je...

-S'il te plait...

Avec une douceur incroyable, il m'embrassa. Ses baisers m'avaient toujours rendue folle et fébrile. Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ma vie sans lui? Le fait que je me pose cette question m'avait prouvé une chose. Une seule et unique chose; J'avais finalement baissé les armes. Je devais lui faire confiance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis confiance à quelqu'un sur un avenir qui me paraissait totalement incertain. Cependant, cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme de ma vie.

_**Salut tout le monde! Alors voici un chapitre long pour clôturer cette fic qui j'espère vous aura plu!**_

_**Laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit! C'est mon dernier chapitre sur cette fic et j'aimerai vraiment que tous ceux qui l'ont apprécié me le disent et même ceux qui ne l'ont pas aimé m'en fasse part. Je pourrais ainsi m'améliorer^^**_

_**En tout cas, un gros merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu tout au long de cette histoire! Merci du fond du coeur^^**_


End file.
